No es sobre ti
by Krystal Rice
Summary: Jade había descubierto algo sobre si misma que la llevó a tener su "felices para siempre" ¿o no? Díez años después ¿que ha pasado con nuestras chicas? Secuela de "Si solo tuviera un..." ¡por supuesto JORI! /G!P Jade /traducción de "Not Over You, por SKRowling.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hey! It's me, Krystal! **

**La razon principal de mi desaparición (no desaparición) es por trabajo mas que todo, la situacion se me ha complicado al punto de tener 3 trabajos y 0 vida social D: es horrible, ademas de un bloqueo con Silent Night, se me ha salido todo de control, asi que por ahora en un intento de despejar mi mente del mundo real vengo con este proyecto que tenia pendiente desde hace un tiempo. Agradezco en primera mano a todos aquellos que han dado favorito a mis traducciones, asi que aqui les vengo con mas! **

**Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, la historia pertenece a SKROwling quien me permitió traducirla para ustedes.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

* * *

_**Dreams, that's where I have to go**_

_**to see your beautiful face,**_

_**anymore, I stare at a picture of you**_

_** and listen to the radio**_

Pasé un rastro de besos por el cuello de Tori. La escuché gemir pero no la sentí gemir. Ya sabes cómo es eso, la vibración de esa persona que amas reverbera desde ella hacia tu cuerpo y te excita aún más. No entendí eso.

Besé sus labios y se sintieron suaves, pero fríos. Mis manos corrieron desde su suave y flexible pecho hasta su cintura y sus muslos._ Little Jade_ se hundió profundamente dentro de ella. Al menos, pensé que lo estaba. Luego estaba mojado o pegajoso o lo que sea. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y gemí mirando alrededor de mi habitación.

No tori Ningún cuerpo desnudo caliente, solo una almohada mojada y pegajosa que me estaba abrazando a mí misma. Yo quería llorar. Extrañaba a mi esposa. Extrañaba a mi hija. El divorcio apesta. Bien, entonces no es definitivo, y todavía no he recibido los papeles. Tori los presentó hace tres meses. Ahora dependía de mí responder. No voy a responder, Tori y California pueden besarme el culo.

Me acosté en mi cama mirando hacia el techo. No puedo levantarme más. Ya no quiero hacer esto. Ha sido un verano largo y lo pasé en la cama a excepción de los días en que Vega vino a estar conmigo. Esos fueron mis días más felices. Miré el calendario al lado de mi cama; Era mi jodido cumpleaños. —Feliz jodido cumpleaños, Jade. —Murmuré y luego lloré.

Sonó mi teléfono. Era el tono de llamada de Vega. Así que respiré hondo y tomé el teléfono. Puse una sonrisa en mi rostro y contesté el teléfono. —Hola bebé.

— Feliz cumpleaños mamá. —Vega dijo alegremente.

— Gracias cariño. —le respondí.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? —Me preguntó. —No, espera ... tacha eso. Ven a buscarme.

— Iré a buscarte, Vega, solo asegúrate de que tu madre esté de acuerdo con eso. —Dije sentada en la cama.

— Sabía que eso te sacaría de la cama. —Vega dijo una risita en su voz. —Entonces saldremos a algún lugar donde haya luz solar.

— Haremos lo que quieras, Vega, ¿dónde está tu mamá? —Pregunté

— En el estudio, grabando.

— No vas a escabullirte Vega, pregúntale a tu madre antes de que yo vaya a buscarte. —Dije y esperé escuchándola mientras caminaba hacia el estudio. Podía escuchar la conversación.

— Mami, ¿puedo salir con mamá este fin de semana? —Vega preguntó.

— Este no es su fin de semana Vega. No. —Parpadeé al escuchar la voz de Tori.

— Pero mama…

— Dije que no ... tenemos un acuerdo, tenemos que cumplirlo. —Tori continuó, luego escuché a Vega llorar.

— ¡ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS, ¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN RUDA? — Vega le gritó y luego gritó pisando fuerte escaleras arriba. — ¡ESTÁ SOLA!

— ¡Vega! —Tori dijo a través del micrófono en el estudio.

— ¿QUÉ?, —Gimió Vega ... esa es mi chica.

— Dame el teléfono. —Mi corazón se aceleró, no había hablado con Tori en mucho tiempo. — Jade ... lo olvidé.

— Oh... —susurré. No pude hablar con ella.

—Um ... Feliz cumpleaños ... ¿Qué has planeado?

Tomo un respiro —Ah... algunas cosas...

Era su turno de no tener palabras. —Oh —No me creyó. —Bueno, ¿estás segura de que puedes estar con Vega en tu día especial?

— Prefiero estar con ella todos los días. —Dije enojándome un poco. Me molestaba por llevarse a mi hija. Como si tuviera más derechos sobre ella solo porque fue quien la dio a luz.

—Eso es gracioso... pasaste mucho tiempo en el set con esos chicos lindos. —Tori respondió amargamente refiriéndose a mis compañeros de reparto. Estuve en un drama médico semanal. Lo había estado por cerca de dos años. Todavía estaba tan preocupada que la dejaría por un chico. Finalmente finalmente la atrapó. Ella decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Cuando llegó a casa de la gira, hizo que André me sirviera con papeles de divorcio.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté incrédulamente. — ¿Por qué eres tan paranoica? Nunca pensé en ellos.

— Cierto... lo que sea, ven a buscar a tu hija. —colgó el teléfono.

Ugh, esa mujer me volvió loca. Pero que Dios me ayude, todavía la amo. Llevamos diez años casadas y ahora se acabó. Simplemente no puedo aceptar eso. Salí de la cama y me metí en la ducha. Mejor me voy a buscar a Vega, o me disolvería hasta las lágrimas otra vez.

* * *

Vega me aplastó en un abrazo cuando salió corriendo de nuestra casa. Ella todavía vive en nuestra casa en Malibú, pero hay una señal de venta afuera de la puerta. Lo estúpido es... todo esto sucedió tanto tiempo después de casarnos que nuestras finanzas están ridículamente enrevesadas. Ella tiene más dinero que yo... pero yo gano más dinero que ella. Así que pago la manutención de nuestra hija, pago la pensión alimenticia y no quiero nada de esto.

El divorcio es tan feo; Nunca quiero volver a hacer esto. —Traela a casa mañana a las diez de Jade, tiene fútbol.

— Tori, puedo llevarla al fútbol... La inscribí en primer lugar, ¿qué crees que hicimos cuando estabas de gira? — Pregunté, mi molestia aún goteaba en cada palabra.

— Bien, solo asegúrate de que llegue a tiempo. —Tori dijo cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

—¡Perra! —Dije por lo bajo. Desearía no haber dicho nada porque Vega me miró un poco herido. Suspiré y miré a nuestra hija. —Lo siento bebé. Estoy frustrada y no debería desquitarme con tu madre.

—No estoy ciega, mamá. —Fue todo lo que dijo y suspiró: —Vayamos a B.F. Wangs.

—Lo tienes, niña.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, La historia pertenece a SKRowling quien me permitio traducirla para ustedes**.

* * *

Capitulo 2

* * *

_**Hope, hope there's a conversation  
where we both admit we had it good**_

* * *

Pasé un buen rato con Vega, hasta que fuimos de compras. —¡Mamá, vamos! Tienes que verte fabulosa la próxima vez que veas a mamá.

Miré hacia un lado y atrapé un Photog de TMZ en la esquina. —Vega, vamos al _Rodeo_, entremos a Kitson, no quiero estar aquí.

— NO ... ¡no podías ir a Kitson cuando tenías dieciséis años!

Alcé la ceja. — ¿De qué estás hablando? No puedo usar nada que pudiera usar cuando tenía dieciséis años.

— Bueno, ¿lo has intentado? Todavía no pareces vieja.

—Eso es porque no soy vieja Vega. — Le respondí mientras me metía en Hot Topic, y tuve que reírme un poco. Ya no uso tanto negro como solía. Mi cabello ha vuelto al color castaño, es como el de Vega. Ya no uso rayas de color en mi cabello. No soy la chica que solía ser. Soy adulta e inmediatamente entiendo por qué Vega quiere que me vuelva Goth; para poder volver a ser atractiva para su madre estrella de rock.

— Recuerdo que a ti te gustaban cosas como esta. —Dijo Vega. —Tienes que lucir sexy para mamá. Muéstrale que no te desmoronaste porque ella te dejó.

Vacilé un poco. — Estaré bien Vega, pero hay cosas negras en Kitson... Los paparazzis están afuera y no quiero que me detengan, vámonos.

—Está bien... —dijo ella y volvimos al auto. — Es solo que Melissa sigue rondando a mamá y la odio.

Parpadeo... — Oh... — ella tiene novia. ¿Ella tiene una puta novia? Respiro profundamente para poder controlar mi auto y no pelarme. —¿Qué? ¿Están simplemente pasando el rato? O...

—Sí... No se queda a dormir ni nada por el estilo... Solo... hablan entre ellas como ustedes solían hacerlo. Pero NO, al menos no han follado, hasta donde se.

Agarro el volante. "VEGA...

— Lo siento... pero no puedo ver que pueda ser otra cosa que follar en este momento. Mamá solo mantiene a Melissa cerca por compañia. La molesta fácilmente.

Suspiré, —Vega, por favor deja de usar esa palabra.

— Pero mamá ... Necesito que entiendas, la perderás si no intensificas tu juego.

— Vega, tu madre no me quiere. — Dije mientras me detenía frente a Kitson. — Ahora, no quiero hablar más sobre eso, ¿entendido?

— Sí mamá. —Ella dijo

Dejé que ella me glamorizara, pero mi mente seguía volviendo a Tori haciendo esas caras sexuales felices debajo de una chica llamada Melissa. Odiaba a esta Melissa. Mientras me probaba algo de ropa, Vega estaba ocupada enviando mensajes de texto a alguien. Traté de mirar, pero cada vez que miraba, borraba los mensajes. Suspiré y acabo de comprar este vestido negro súper sexy con una primicia y un pequeño detalle de diamantes en el hombro.

— ¡Vamos a arreglarte el cabello! —Vega gritó tirando de mi mano. Sonreí indulgentemente y me dirigí a mi salón habitual, que estaba un poco más adelante. Ella apartó al peluquero y le dijo lo que quería. Me miró y sonrió un poco.

— No quiero rayas azules o verdes en mi cabello. No voy a volver a eso. —Vega parecía un poco abatida.

—Mamá, ¿puede hacer las otras cosas? —Me miré a mí misma; Supongo que el cabello más oscuro haría que mis ojos resaltaran un poco más; No estoy en contra de eso.

— Seguro.

— ¡Si! — Ella sonríe y se sienta en una silla y espera pacientemente. Dos horas y un cambio de imagen caliente finalmente llegamos a casa. Debería haber sabido que cuando abrí la puerta, Vega había hecho algo que no esperaba. Estaba emocionada y simplemente no podía esperar a que abriera mi puerta.

— ¡Sorpresa! —Mis ojos se abrieron, Cat, Robbie y Beck estaban adentro... y sí, incluso Andre y su chica vinieron. No he visto a estos tipos desde la separación; Pensé que los había perdido a todos, excepto quizás a Beck. Eran más sus amigos que los míos en primer lugar. Cat se me acercó y me abrazó. La abracé de vuelta. Andre y su esposa Chanise salieron de la cocina con un pastel y dos velas, un 2 y un 7 encendidos. Sonreí y soplé las velas.

Nada como una noche como esta, para recordarme que ella está desaparecida. Se suponía que este era un momento feliz; No ayuda. Charlamos y nos reímos, pero fue muy triste. Pronto se cansaron. Y de dos en dos se fueron. Chanise y André se fueron primero, André se sintió culpable, porque él había sido el primero en entregarme los papeles. Aunque lo hablamos y entiendo, ella pensó que no estaría tan enojada si él me lo daba.

Robbie y Cat se fueron después de que lo hicieron. Ellos tienen niños pequeños. Tenían que irse. Luego estaba Beck. Puso a Vega en la cama, tomé un trago de mi cerveza y Beck vino a despedirse. — ¿Estás bien?

Sonreí. — Sí, gracias por venir.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y luego pasó sus dedos por mi cabello. —Es como una deformación del tiempo.

Dejo caer mi cabeza; —Vega estaba tratando de regresar al futuro conmigo. Aleja a su madre de su nueva novia.

— ¿Nueva novia? —Preguntó incrédulo: — ¿Qué? Ustedes, chicas, parece que se separaron hace como dos segundos.

— Sí, bueno. —Dije tomando el resto de mi cerveza y buscando otra. —Todo lo que quiero hacer es arrastrarme por un pequeño agujero y morir.

Me dirigí a mi sofá y me senté. — Aww —dijo Beck y se sentó a mi lado. — Dame tus pies.

Me masajeó los pies y no pasó mucho tiempo entre beber y frotar que su mano subió por mis piernas. Fue hasta el punto que prácticamente estaba sentada en su regazo en una posición muy familiar. Lo miré a los ojos borrachos y traté de aclarar mi mente, realmente lo hice, pero estaba cachonda y borracha, y no me importó una mierda. Joder, estoy soltera. Lo besé.

Nos besamos como por siempre en mi sofá. No sé exactamente cómo tuvo la fuerza, pero me llevó mientras nos besábamos en mi habitación y me dejó caer sobre la cama. Cerró la puerta mientras yo me ponía el vestido sobre la cabeza y se quitó la ropa en el camino de regreso a mí.

El siguiente contacto que tuvimos fue piel con piel. No sabía si realmente extrañaba estar con un hombre. Hay un sentimiento diferente al ser trabajado por el miembro gentil y sensible de Beck, que por la herramienta más dura y desensibilizada de Walter. Me encantó recibirlo de Walter. Beck fue increíble a su manera. He estado con él antes, y él ha mejorado mucho.

* * *

Los rayos de la mañana golpearon mis ojos, y gemí ante el fuerte dolor de cabeza que siguió. Me estiré y sentí el cuerpo desnudo presionado contra el mío. —Oh, Dios mío... ¡Dios mío! — Susurré y salí de la cama tan rápido como las sábanas enredadas lo permitían.

Beck se sobresaltó. — ¿Qué?

—¡No puedes estar aquí! No puedes estar aquí ... ¡Tienes que irte!

Beck se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. — Mierda... —Se miró a sí mismo, luego alrededor del piso y frunció el ceño.

— ¡Vete ahora! —Dije exasperadamente

— ¿Qué pasa si Vega está despierta? — Miré a mi alrededor salvajemente.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda... —Corro salvajemente y agarro algo de ropa interior y algo de ejercicio. — Tengo que llevarla al fútbol. Quédate aquí hasta que nos vayamos.

— Está bien... Jade. —Él dijo.

—NO... detente... PARA... no quiero hablar de esto... no puedo... fue un estúpido error de borrachos, olvídalo. —Dije suplicante y salí de mi habitación. Vega esperaba en la mesa del desayuno.

— ¿Con quién estabas hablando?

Cogí mi teléfono y se lo mostré. — No es asunto tuyo. —Agarré un plátano y se lo entregué. — andando, vas a llegar tarde.

* * *

**N/A: y Bueno, esto de volver esta interesante, me gusta bastante esta version a pesar de todo lo que esta implicando cada episodio.**

**Miguel : Gracias por estar siempre al tanto de mis actualizaciones, tengo que ponerme al dia aun con las tuyas uwu- Yah Bless **

**Agradezco a todos aquellos que se han mantenido leyendo, su opinion e simportante para mi. no seas timido!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes me pertenencen, la historia es propiedad de SKRowling quien me permitió traducirla para ustedes.**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_**But until then**_

_**It's alienation, I know,**_

_**That much is understood**_

_**And I realize…**_

* * *

Ha sido un ciclo horrible de apatía y autodesprecio el resto de la semana. Beck siguió llamándome, pero seguí ignorando sus llamadas. Regresé a casa esa tarde y saque las sabanas de la cama y ni siquiera me molesté en lavarlas, simplemente las tiré. Esto nunca sucedió. Tori no necesita saberlo, Jamás.

Me odiaba por permitirme emborracharme... Sí, sabía que era mi amigo... Algo así como... Uf, nunca la recuperaría si se enterara. Todo lo que quería era Tori. Estuve en cama toda la semana... La semana siguiente tenia que volver a trabajar, así que tomé mi soledad y la nutrí.

El viernes por la tarde sonó el timbre. Miré a mi alrededor salvajemente. No esperaba a nadie. Me acerqué a mi puerta, miré por la mirilla y me congelé. — ¿Qué? —Susurré y corrí a la habitación, y me miré en el espejo. —Oh dios... piensa rápido jade... —dije ganando un poco de sudor en mi frente. Abrí mi cajón de ropa deportiva y me puse unas polainas y un top de ejercicio. Me pasé un cepillo por el pelo y lo puse en una cola de caballo. Me puse un poco de brillo labial en los labios y agarré una toalla que me la eché al hombro, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí justo cuando Tori y Vega volvían al auto.

— ¡Por fin! —Tori dijo con una mirada de pura molestia en sus rasgos.

— Hola mamá —Dijo Vega empujándome hacia la casa.

— Hey... no es que no estoy emocionada de que ella esté aquí, ¿Pero qué pasa?

— Es tu fin de semana... —dijo Tori.

— Pensé... —comencé y luego cambié de opinión... no estaba dispuesta a tentar mi suerte.

— ¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo en abrir la puerta? —dijo ella acaloradamente.

— Yo... estaba... haciendo un poco de yoga por la espalda, no lo escuché sonar.

Ella se rio de eso. —No haces ejercicio.

—Tori, tengo 27 años ... no puedo seguir luciendo así de caliente sin sudar.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró algo sobre no haber tenido el placer de estar embarazada y tener que trabajar duro para mantener el peso. Suspiré. No iba a disculparme por Vega. — Lo que sea... La próxima vez que olvides llevar a nuestra hija a la escuela... perderás el fin de semana.

— ¡Pensé que habíamos intercambiado el fin de semana de la semana pasada!

— ¡ERA TU CUMPLEAÑOS! No iba a alejarla de ti en tu cumpleaños. —Dijo, y luego recordé que en realidad no era una perra... Simplemente la converti en una.

Quería mantenerla aquí. Realmente. Quería hablar con ella, y quería que fuera como antes, cuando todo era nuevo. Quería decirle que todavía la amaba, y que la quería a ella y a nadie más que a ella. —Tori... —comencé, y ella se volvió hacia mí. Su hostilidad vuelve a sus rasgos. — ¿Podemos hablar?

— No puedo... me reuniré con alguien. —Respondió... —Tal vez cuando la dejes.

— Te encuentras con alguien... ¿Como en una cita?

— Sí, Jade, una cita... salgo... Estoy soltera, ¿recuerdas? — Tori dijo tomando una postura protectora.

— Oh... —dije molesta. — Escucha, no quiero que Vega esté cerca de tus citas.

— Vega no sabe nada sobre con quién puedo salir... no te preocupes.

— ¿Oh? Entonces Melissa no es tu novia. —Dije poniendo mis manos en mis caderas. Ella palideció. Echó un vistazo a la casa y luego a mí. —Es posible que desees ser un poco más discreta sobre tus intenciones.

— Mis intenciones no son de tu incumbencia. — Dijo abriendo la puerta de su auto.

Corrí hacia ella y evité que se subiera al auto. Me presioné cerca de ella. — ¿Estás follandote a Melissa?

— ¿Y qué si lo estoy? —ella estaba tratando de entrar a su auto nuevamente. Pero presioné mi pierna entre las suyas y me incliné más cerca. — No puedes detenerme.

— ¿No puedo? —Pregunté con un susurro en su oído. Sentí el escalofrío atravesar su cuerpo. — ¿El hecho de que tú y yo sigamos casadas no te molesta? No estoy firmando esos papeles. Nunca lo haré.

Ella me empujó fuera de ella enojada. — Jódete Jade.

— Sí por favor Jodeme. —Respondí cuando ella se subió a su auto y salió con prisa. Fruncí el ceño, me sentí mucho menos segura de lo que parecía. Solo quería volver a la cama. Así que lo hice. Después de un par de horas, Vega se metió en la cama conmigo. — ¿Comiste antes de venir?

— Sí mamá. —Respondió y enterré mi cabeza debajo de mis almohadas. — ¿Quién es mi papá?

Miré a Vega, — ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Quiero decir que dos chicas no pueden tener un bebé, ¿cómo me hicieron?

— Vega tu mamá y yo te hicimos. —Dije con un suspiro. — Te lo dije antes.

— ¿Cómo?

Siempre le dije que era un poco de Tori y un poco de mí, por eso se parecía a las dos. Esta vez, sin embargo, tuve que explicarle la mutación. así que me senté y lo expliqué.

* * *

— Así que soy tu papá.

— Oh... — Ella miró su regazo y luego volvió a mirarme. — ¿Tendré uno también?

— Eso depende. — Dije abrazándola contra mi pecho. — Solo salen en ocasiones especiales.

— Oh, mamá, eso es extraño. No quiero ser un niño, me gusta ser una niña.

— Eres una niña... toda chica, ¡nunca lo olvides! —Dije soltándola y recostándome en mi cama suave de nuevo.

Nos acurrucamos juntas y ella me mira a la cara. Ella se acerca y lo toca. — Mamá, eres tan bonita. Ojalá me pareciera a ti.

—Vega... tienes una cara hermosa. Esos pómulos, vuelven locos a todos. Tu madre siempre tuvo a un chico u otro cayendo sobre esos pómulos. Tu piel no se quemará tan fácilmente como la mía. —Dije señalando sus activos. —Tus ojos son sorprendentes, muy hermosos, solo espera hasta que puedas salir...

Ella se sonrojó un poco, — ¿Cuándo será eso?

— Cuando tengas treinta. —Dije con una sonrisa, luego la miré. — ¿Te gusta alguien?

— Bueno... más o menos. Ella dijo —Está este chico... — me contó sobre un chico llamado Troy al que le gustaba perseguirla y, a veces, deja que la atrape.

— ¿Qué hace él una vez que te atrapa? — Pregunté arqueando una ceja.

— Se burla de mí o me tira del pelo... No sé. Depende de su estado de ánimo.

— Oh... ese es el verdadero amor ahí mismo... —dije con una sonrisa. Se sonrojó de nuevo y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada.

Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que solo son las nueve. Dios mío, había estado en la cama durante mucho tiempo, mi sentido del tiempo estaba apagado. Vega había estado callada durante mucho tiempo, así que pensé que tal vez se había quedado dormida. Suspiré y me di la vuelta para acostarme de espaldas. Entonces pensé que escuché algo. — ¿Vega? ¿Me preguntaste algo?

— ¿Cómo supiste que le gustaste a mamá? — La miré ¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Por qué quería que le dijera? — Es solo eso, ustedes parecen muy diferentes. No veo cómo se juntaron.

— Éramos amigas... bueno más o menos... Estábamos ensayando una obra de teatro para nuestro profesor loco.

— ¿Sikowitz? — Preguntó.

— Sí —respondí — Sikowitz nos detuvo después de los ensayos; solo tu madre y yo. Dijo que teníamos que trabajar en nuestros problemas de intimidad... o más como si tuviera que trabajar en mis problemas de intimidad...

— _Me gustó mucho tu mamá, pero no sabía que le caía bien, así que solo fui un poco más mala para mamá. Entonces Sikowitz dijo "¡Quiero cambiar el abrazo final, por un beso!" _

_— ¿TU QUE?" Grité una protesta. — ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!_

_Mamá parecía un poco herida por eso. — Sí... de ninguna manera. —Dijo y comencé a mirar las reacciones que me dio después de eso. Traté de ser un poco más amable, así que me volví hacia Sikowitz y dije._

_— Sin ofender, pero Vega y yo apenas estamos llegando a ser amigas. No me siento cómoda con eso. —Dije honestamente acercándome a mi loco maestro._

_Luego dijo: —_

_Estoy aquí para moldear a jóvenes artistas. —Sikowitz comenzó. —Ustedes dos, son de mis estudiantes más prometedores, y tienen más en común de lo que saben. No entiendo por qué, con tanto talento no puedes superar el resentimiento que tienes por Tori._

_Pero él no sabía que me gustaba, nadie lo sabía. Simplemente no quería lastimarme. Un par de noches antes, tu madre me había besado, fue cuando me enteré, ya sabes... nuestros pequeños problemas, y no me gustó lo que me estaba pasando. Así que me había vuelto mucho más mala. Tu madre me hizo sentir incómoda, como si dijera que no me gustaban las chicas de esa manera, cuando realmente me gustaba mucho una chica... ella. No podía sacarla de mi cabeza. Entonces le dijo a Sikowitz — Afortunadamente, ya hemos practicado un beso, y todo se puso más tenso, así que no cambiemos el guión, ¿está bien?_

_Estuvo de acuerdo en mantener todo igual, pero se volvió y luego dijo: — tal vez ustedes dos deban pasar la próxima semana planeando una manera de conectarse._

_Tu mamá comenzó a dejarme allí donde estaba parada. Pensó que no quería hablar con ella y, sinceramente, todavía no sé por qué realmente no quería que se fuera. Ella me torturó tanto que era un verdadero dolor físico; ella todavía lo hace. —Tori... — dije suavemente —¿Te gustaría salir después de la escuela mañana?_

_Se giró para mirarme y sonrió. — ¿Como una cita?_

_Me encogí de hombros. — Lo que ayude ¿vale? — respondí_

_Ella se rió y asintió, — Claro Nancy. —Ella dijo con una sonrisa: —Seré un caballero perfecto._

— Espera, mamá... siempre quise preguntar por qué siempre te llamaba Nancy. — Me sonrojé un poco al recordar el hecho de que ella me llamaba así cuando me quería debajo de ella.

— Interpreté a su esposa en esa obra... supongo que se nos quedó. Siempre discutimos sobre eso cuando comenzamos a salir.

— ¿Por qué dejaste de discutir sobre eso?

— Porque para cuando nos casamos significaba algo diferente. — Le respondí brevemente. — ¿Ahora quieres que termine la historia o no?

— Está bien, está bien... continúa.

_— Me dijo que le gustaba la forma en que decia su nombre. Y me di cuenta de que le gustaba al menos un poco._

_— ¿Crees que soy sexy? — Le pregunté, tu madre solo asintió. Entonces le pregunté: — ¿Por qué no me has invitado a salir?_

_— Porque tienes tus preferencias... y yo tengo las mías._

_— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —Le pregunté queriendo saber cuánto tiempo había perdido preocupándome acerca de cómo me había ayudado a hacer que fuera mala con ella._

_Dijo que le había gustado desde el momento en que me vio. Entonces le pregunté: — ¿Cómo puedes quererme y odiarme al mismo tiempo?_

_Luego dijo — Deberías hacerte esa pregunta, ¿no, Nancy?_

— ¿Cómo se llamaba el esposo en la obra? — Vega preguntó. Fruncí el ceño ya que me tomó un momento entender lo que quería decir.

— W-Walter... — vacilé, un poco dándome cuenta de que tal vez no debería haber mencionado esos nombres en absoluto.

— Oh... asqueroso. — Dijo Vega, juntando dos y dos. — No debería haber preguntado eso.

Me reí un poco. Mis pensamientos se volvieron hacia adentro por un momento. — Voy a tratar de arreglar esto Vega... Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

— ¿Cómo?

— No sé — dije tomándola en mis brazos. — Pero estaremos bien pase lo que pase.

* * *

**N/A: Maybe you say What the hell is goin on?! pero no, yo tampoco me esperaba esto, es algo un poco fuerte, sin embargo toda pareja tiene sus altibajos.. al menos Jade esta dispuesta a arreglarlo, pero... ¿Lo estará Tori? **

**No se lo pierdan en el proximo episodio de " No es sobre ti" por el mismo canal, mas no se la hora :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Me perdó, pero aqui estoy, curiosamente se me ha hecho mas facil publicar desde el trabajo. Dont Judge me!  
Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia pertenece a SKRowling quien me permitió traducirla para ustedes**

* * *

Capítulo 4

* * *

**_If you ask me how I'm doin'_**

**_I would say I'm doin' just fine  
I would lie and say_**

**_that you're not on my mind_**

* * *

Me paré afuera de **nuestra** casa. Me escuchaste, **nuestra**. No estoy renunciando a eso tampoco. Puedo escuchar el zumbido emocionado de docenas de niños corriendo por la casa. Veo el auto de Robbie y el auto de André y Beck. Él está parado cerca de la puerta mirándome fijamente. Cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, él se acerca a mí. — Tengo que hablar contigo.

— ¿Sobre? —Le pregunté: — No pasó nada.

— No sé si olvidaste lo que es estar con un hombre, pero hay un pequeño problema con lo que hicimos en tu cumpleaños. —Dijo con los dientes apretados.

Fruncí el ceño. — ¿Qué? —me miró significativamente.

— Jade... olvidamos...

— Mierda... —me palmeé la cara. —Oh no, maldito el día que naciste.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó. Empecé a sentirme a mí misma. Me sentía bien, pero de nuevo cómo se suponía que debía sentirme. Solo habían pasado dos semanas.

— Estoy bien... no tienes ninguna ETS, ¿verdad? —pregunté.

— Sí... —dijo él. Yo palidecí. Luego se echó a reír... — Lo siento... no. Es solo que no te preocupaba nada de eso. —Golpeé su brazo con fuerza. —Auch.

— ¡Eso no es gracioso! NO PIENSO en ti en absoluto, no pensé en nada de esto. No lo quería. — Dije mientras me abrazaba a él.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Preguntó.

— Porque no quiero entrar allí y ver que mi hija tiene una vida mejor sin mí.

— Estoy tan seguro de que sabes que eso no es cierto. —Beck dijo suavemente.

— Soy reemplazable.

— Jade... ella no estaría aquí si no fuera por ti.

— Bueno, estoy tan segura de que a Tori no le gustaría que desapareciera.

— ¿Terminaste de darte una fiesta de lástima? —Beck preguntó.

Tomé una respiración profunda. — Sí, está bien... puedo entrar ahora.

Doy los pocos pasos restantes hacia mi casa. Mientras cruzo la puerta, me di cuenta de que era la primera vez en tres meses que la veía. Nada es lo mismo. Ninguno de nuestros muebles está aquí. Nuestras fotos familiares se han ido; He sido borrada Miré horrorizada los muros.

— Hola, ¡Dios mío! Jade West... — Me volví hacia la voz alegre. Esta hermosa chica de cabello negro, ojos azules, punkificada vino de la cocina. — Yo... NOSOTRAS no esperábamos que vinieras a la fiesta.

Fruncí el ceño. — ¿Por qué no vendría a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija?

Ella sonrió, — Le dije a Tori que vendrías. Hola, soy Melissa... —vaciló al final de esa declaración.

Mi cara debió deletrear la muerte a Melissa, porque sentí la mano de Beck en mi espalda. — Controla tu temperamento. — Susurró frotando círculos en mi espalda.

Respiré hondo y, cuando exhale, utilicé la sonrisa más falsa de mi vida. — Encantada de conocerte.

— Bienvenida... — oh no, esa perra no solo me recibió en mi propia casa.

Sus manos estaban sobre mí otra vez. Intentaba calmarme de la misma manera que solía hacerlo; solo me molestó más. — Quítate de encima. — Gruñí

— Necesitas calmar a Jade. —Beck dijo justo cuando André entraba a la sala de estar.

— Esa perra tuvo el descaro de darme la bienvenida a mi propia casa... — me quejé un poco y André se acercó y me abrazó. — No puedo hacer esto... ¿por qué me está haciendo esto a mí?

— No lo sé bebé... simplemente no lo sé. — Dijo acariciando mi cabeza. Luego me pasaron a otra persona. Más apropiado, supuse, ella me llevó a la habitación de invitados y se sentó conmigo allí.

— Jadey, no puedes entrar en pedazos. Vega no puede verte de esa manera, y Tori nunca debería verte de esa manera.

— Cat... ¿Por qué me está haciendo esto? —Le pregunté y finalmente la miré a la cara. — Esa falsa excusa de ser incapaz de confiar en mí con hombres no lo es.

— Yo... Jade... necesitas hablar con ella sobre eso.

— ¿Cómo...? ¡Ella no dejará de acusarme, Cat!

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó? — Preguntó Cat. — Solo dime lo que te dijo.

Cerré los ojos y pensé en el día en que recibí los papeles.

* * *

_Había estado de gira durante los últimos tres meses, había regresado quizás dos días y no me habló, simplemente entró en la habitación, nos miró a mí y a Vega. Hubo conversaciones tensas y luego ella caminó hacia el estudio._

_La noche anterior, intenté estar con ella. La extrañé, así que fui al estudio. Ella estaba hablando por teléfono. Colgó cuando me vio y volvió a jugar con el equipo de grabación. — Hey —dije suavemente envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ella, decidiendo dejar ir todo ese asunto del teléfono. Necesitaba a mi esposa._

_Ella apartó mi mano, — No quiero tener sexo contigo ahora._

_—Tor... — dije confundida. — No te he visto en meses, apenas me hablas, ¿qué pasa?_

_—Está bien, hablemos. — Tori dijo: — ¿Te gusta trabajar en ese programa, Jade?_

_Levanté una ceja, y ella me muestra únala portada de una revista. Somos mi coprotagonista y yo posando juntos en una alfombra roja. — Lo disfruto... Sí. — Ella lanzó otro periódico sensacionalista además de ese, era una foto mía y el mismo tipo que solo hablaba justo fuera del set._

_— ¿Qué está pasando con este chico? — Me preguntó mientras mostraba una imagen granulada de él y yo en un abrazo infinitamente más íntimo, una imagen del set, simplemente no se ve así porque tenía algo que ver con demostración de afecto publica, En el final de temporada Mi personaje que se mantuvo Siendo la única doctora soltera en todo el programa, finalmente se emparejó con una estrella invitada que se convirtió en regular y ahora quiere prestar atención._

_La escena se estableció en una tienda de comestibles. Nos presionaron contra las estanterías simplemente besándonos. —Esa... es una escena de mi programa._

_— ¿Cómo se supone que debo confiar en ti cuando me haya ido? — Tori dijo lanzándome eso._

_— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Pregunté mirándola desconcertada._

_— Tú, siempre quisiste estar con un hombre, ¡admítelo!— ella me gritó. — Dilo, te lo pierdes._

_— Tori ¿qué demonios? —le pregunte a ella. — No tengo tiempo para escabullirme, buscar a un hombre para satisfacer alguna necesidad engañosa que crees que tengo. Soy todo sobre de ti, y Vega eso es todo._

_— ¿Cómo podría saber eso? Nunca me hablas de lo que es importante. Eliges huir a tus cementerios, o lo que sea._

_— ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Imogene? ¿Traes a Imogene? ¡Tenía dieciséis años, supéralo!_

_— Escucha, ya no quiero hacer esto más. — Tori dijo con un suspiro. Solo apartó la vista. Levantó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje de texto a alguien. — ¿Podrías salir del estudio?_

_La observé por un segundo, sonrió ante lo que estaba leyendo. — Encontraste a alguien más..._

_Ella me miró como si estuviera sorprendida de que todavía estuviera allí. — ¿Qué? No, no lo he hecho._

_Caminé por el estudio y miré algunas notas en las que ella había estado trabajando. Había algunas canciones de amor bastante decentes; Muy buena música. Eso fue solo a simple vista. — Bien Victoria... Muy bien._

_— No soy un tramposa Jade. —Ella dijo._

_— Déjame ver tu teléfono... — dije._

_— ¿Qué? ¡No! Mira, no puedo hablar contigo, solo déjame en paz. — Dijo._

_—Tori... ¿Has terminado de amarme?_

_— Jade... —suspiró y se alejó hacia la cabina de sonido. Antes de cerrar la puerta de la cabina de sonido, dijo. — Estoy cansada de todo. Solo vete._

* * *

— ¿Y te fuiste? —Preguntó Cat. Ella se veía enojada.

— Me fui.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Tenía tantas ganas de salir, que debería haberse ido! Ella me dijo.

— Pensé que si le daba el espacio que quería, eventualmente vería la razón y olvidaría lo que estaba haciendo.

Cat se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuerte. — Vamos a celebrar el décimo cumpleaños de tu hija.

— Gracias, Kitten — le dije, y luego salimos de la habitación. Me dirigí a donde estaba la fiesta.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Viniste! — Dijo Vega corriendo hacia mí y abrazándome ferozmente.

— Por supuesto, eres mi única chica". Susurré. — Mi mejor chica.

Sus amigas me saludaron. Todos me conocían. Me habían visto a menudo. Los padres no conocían a Tori en absoluto, así que hablaron conmigo. Fueron deslumbrados alrededor de Tori, pero se relajaron a mi alrededor. Estuve allí para todo, y de repente ahora estoy aquí para nada. Las otras mamás y mis amigas formaron un capullo de apoyo a mi alrededor. El resto de la fiesta fue tolerable.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Escuché mientras me recostaba mirando el lugar donde había estado nuestra foto de la boda.

Me volví para mirar a mi esposa y mentí entre dientes. — Estoy bien... solo se siente diferente.

Ella asintió. —Bien…genial.

— Tu novia es muy familiar. — Dije suavemente mirando alrededor. —Algo así como mirarse en el espejo.

Ella se rió, — ¡ya quisieras!

Me reí de vuelta y asentí. —No, en realidad no, he crecido bastante. Tal vez necesites hacer un poco de eso. — Me alejé de Tori y salí a Vega. Le di un fuerte abrazo y un beso y me despedí de todos.

Me alejé de mi casa y supe que tenía que dejar de pelear tanto; No valía nada. Porque cuanto más peleara, menos Tori me querría. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que quedarme sola. Al menos por un tiempo, no estoy lista para seguir adelante.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia es propiedad de SKRowling quien me permitio traducirla para ustedes.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

_**But I go out and I sit down **_

_**at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth.  
No matter what I say, I'm **_

_**not over you**_

* * *

— Ouch... —dije cuando mi cabeza golpeó la cabecera de la habitación de dormir del residente en el set. Mi coprotagonista estaba a horcajadas sobre mí y nos reímos juntos.

— Shhh... — Dijo y miró hacia la cámara y luego hacia mí. Nos reímos un poco, luego él me besó y yo envolví mis brazos y mis piernas desnudas alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo.

Nos movimos el uno contra el otro y él rompió el beso mientras levantaba mi blusa sobre mi cabeza y su velocidad aumentó haciendo que esta escena fuera tan animal como la televisión en horario estelar podía permitirla. — ¡Corte! ¡Eso fue genial!

Me desenvolví de él, y él se apartó de mí y rápidamente nos envolvimos en túnicas. — Gracias. —Le dije a la chica del armario y luego me volví hacia mi compañero.

—Mierda, me alegra que seas gay. — Le dije.

— Estoy tan contento de que seas gay. —Él rió.

— Soy bi... Eres ardiente, podrías meterme en problemas con mi esposa. — En realidad ya lo hizo, pero no iba a decirle eso.

— ¿Qué, es ella tan paranoica?

— Sí... — respondí, —La fama se le ha subido a la cabeza, pero era lo que queríamos, lo que soñamos desde la escuela secundaria.

— ¿Tuvo su bebé a los diecisiete años? —Preguntó, y asentí. — ¿Y te casaste con ella entonces? — Asentí de nuevo. — ¿Ella nunca ha estado con un tipo desde entonces?

— Y yo tampoco... —dije y luego recordé que era una mentira.

—¿Has estado con un tipo desde entonces? — fue formulado como una pregunta, pero fue más como una acusación.

— Harvey... he estado separada por tres meses... — dije. — No quiero separarme, así que no quiero pensar en esa noche que estuve borracha y fuí estúpida.

— Oh, entonces realmente no cuenta... a menos que hayas estado con ese tipo en particular antes... — dijo reanudando nuestra caminata hacia la mesa del servicio de catering. No dije una palabra, — Dios mío...

— ¡Cállate! —Dije.

— ¿Dónde desenterraste a un ex novio para que te buscara? —maldita sea, es una perra.

— Es un amigo.

— ¿Es él su amigo? — Asenti. —No tan amigo.

— Harvey, ella tiene novia, ¿por qué debería importarle? — Le pregunté metiendo fruta en la boca.

— ¿La quieres de vuelta? —Él me preguntó. Asenti. — Ella no puede saber lo que hiciste.

—Lo sé.

— Retrocede un poco, pero asegúrate de que vea lo caliente que eres. Tienes que verla para estar con tu hija; ni siquiera le hagas saber lo emocional que estás por todo. Muéstrale que no dependes de ella para ser emocionalmente estable.

Intentaré cualquier cosa, pero pensé que eso podría alejarla. — ¿Eso no hará que sea más fácil para ella sacarme de su vida?

— Confía en mí, así como no quieres que te olvide, ella no quiere que solo la borres de tu memoria. Ella quiere verte retorcerse. Ella quiere ver tu dolor. Es asi de sádica.

— Entonces, si no muestro el dolor, ¿ella cedería?

— No necesariamente, y no digo que no le digas lo herido y enojado que estás, solo le muestras que puedes superar eso y que no puede afectarte hasta el punto de que quieras morir.— Empecé a hablar pero me interrumpió. — Incluso si quieres morir.

— Intentaré cualquier cosa. — Le dije: —Si mi divorcio es definitivo en tres meses, iré por ti.

* * *

Me paré en el baño de mi remolque. No iba a esperar hasta llegar tarde para averiguar si había hecho lo más estúpido que podía hacer. La prueba estaba yendo. Esperé y me lavé las manos. La prueba fue casi instantánea si es lectura digital.

-No-

Di un suspiro de alivio. Cogí mi teléfono y marqué a Beck. — ¿Hola?

— Todo claro... —dije

— ¿En serio? ¿Segura?

— Sí... — dije, se rió un poco. Me sonrojé, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

— Es como Déjà vu. — Habíamos tenido esta conversación antes.

— Estaba pensando eso también.

— No hagamos esto de nuevo.

— No, no... adiós. — Colgué y me dirigí al sofá. Tori estaba sentada allí. — Hola ... —dije, mi rostro registraba una seria confusión.

Miró el teléfono que tenía en la mano y luego me miró. — Melissa y yo nunca estuvimos juntas antes de hacer que te marcharas. —Ella dijo... — Pero he sido una perra total, y esa no soy yo y no entiendo por qué el que estes tan tranquila sobre las cosas me pone así. Y me molesta por eso.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Pregunté.

— No puedo estar con ella... si no puedo dejarte ir. No sé cómo te sientes... y me está volviendo loca. — Alcé la ceja.

— ¿Quieres mi bendición? — Pregunté, y luego me reí. — Sal de mi trailer.

— Jade…

— Sal de mi tráiler Victoria... no quiero enojarme, tengo que trabajar ahora.

— ¿Victoria? ¿En serio? — Ella preguntó.

— Quieres saber cómo me siento. ¿Por qué no esperas hasta un momento mejor para poder lidiar con esto? Eres egoísta... —Respiré hondo y exhalé, me estaba poniendo nervioso. Necesitaba probar lo que Harvey había dicho. — Te llamaré cuando termine. — Dije y salí hacia el set de quirófano.

Agarré un par de guantes y me senté en la mesa de operaciones. Soplé los guantes e hice pequeños globos. Dibujé caritas en ellos. — Jade... — Era su voz de nuevo. La miré desde aquí y me senté. Sin ira, sin lágrimas, solo calma. Me sentí tranquila. — Me voy a ir... Solo tengo una cosa más que decir.

— ¿Qué más tienes que decir Tori? — Quería decir que cada palabra que pronunciaba me rompía, pero en su lugar elegí la indiferencia. Funcionó antes, cuando éramos adolescentes. Tal vez Harvey tenía razón, y necesito volver a eso.

— Necesitamos tener algunas conversaciones muy reales, — siento que mi ritmo cardíaco se acelera, porque esto era todo lo que necesitaba. — Por el bien de Vega.

— Tienes razón... ¿Es eso? — Pregunté. Ella estaba tratando de ver cuál sería mi reacción.

— Sí — dijo ella asintiendo, un poco confundida por mi falta de emoción. Ver a la Jade de antes fue un poco desconcertante, pero la hizo querer quedarse. Pude verlo en sus ojos. — Entonces... ¿podrías llamarme cuando termines por hoy?

— Eso es lo que dije en el trailer.

Ella asintió y se alejó. La miré y mi distanciamiento me dejó. Estaba eufórico; Finalmente estaba llegando a alguna parte. Era como si mi negativa a dejarla ir la hiciera alejarme. Pero ahora que no estaba presionándola para que me llevara de regreso, ni alejándola, necesitaba hablar conmigo. Tal vez Vega estaba haciendo algo tratando de llevarme un poco a lo Goth.

* * *

Le dije a la chica del vestuario antes de irme que tenía un evento esa noche. Ella me enganchó con un lindo vestido negro, que me abrazó en todos los lugares correctos, y el personal depeinado y maquillaje me enganchó el maquillaje y me puso una bonita raya azul real en el cabello. Solo uno. Cuando me mostraron en el espejo me sorprendió porque no lo había pedido. Pero no obstante sonreí.

Me acerqué a Harvey y él me echó un vistazo. — Oh bebé, bateara para ese equipo... — sonreí.

— Sé mi cita. Necesito una acompañante para no estrangularla si me enoja.

— ¿Qué tal si me quedo en el bar? Entraré contigo, me alejaré y si te enojas solo camina hacia mí, estaré allí para ti.

Estuve de acuerdo y con nuestro plan establecido, él me llevó a donde había acordado reunirme con Tori. Entramos al restaurante; No era nada sugerente. Él solo tomó mi mano y besó mi mejilla y se alejó. Me acerqué a Tori, que parecía un poco furiosa. Pero no pudo evitar echarme un vistazo.

Me mantuve bajo control. Ella siempre se veía hermosa para mí. Me senté frente a ella y esperé a que dijera algo. — ¿Tienes un lugar a donde ir? — Preguntó mirando más allá de mí.

Miré a Harvey en el bar. Me saludó y yo sonreí levemente. Luego me volví hacia Tori y me encogí de hombros. — ¿Estás planeando tomarte toda la noche? Nunca quieres hablar conmigo más de diez minutos.

— Hace dos semanas, me decías que no ibas a firmar los papeles de divorcio. — Ella dijo enojada.

— Y no voy a hacerlo. No me has dado una razón suficiente para firmarlos. —Respondí.

— Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo con este chico?

— Está aquí porque me trajo. Tengo un evento de caridad más tarde. Pero puedo saltearlo, ya tienen mi dinero.

Ella se relajó un poco. Luego me miró de nuevo. — Estás usando azul en tu cabello otra vez.

— El cabello y el maquillaje me lo pusieron antes de irme al evento. Todavía funciona para mí, ¿no? — Digo casualmente como si no estuviéramos discutiendo. Mantuve el tono fácil. Parecía relajarla más. — Entonces ... ¿de qué querías hablarme?

— Vega... Ella está tan apegada a ti que ni siquiera puedo comunicarme con ella.

— Tori, Vega no es idiota. Ella sabe lo que está sucediendo y no le gusta. Al igual que cualquier otro niño odiaría lo que está sucediendo. Se supone que sus padres se aman y todo lo que ve es crueldad. — Lo dije con tanta calma y clínica que no podía creer que viniera de mí.

— No quiero ser cruel. — Ella dijo suavemente. — Creo que deberíamos acudir a asesoramiento familiar, para que podamos ayudarla a mejorar su transición.

Alcé una ceja. De hecho, casi sonreí, porque alguien me dijo una vez que cuando a las personas se les muestra el dolor que infligen, o hacen la vista gorda o lo arreglan, y Tori es una chica que lo arregla, a menos que ella haya cambiado tanto. — ¿Terapia?

— Sí, no puedo permitir que mi propia hija me odie, Jade.

— Ella no te odia. — Le dije: — Está enojada, lo superará.

— ¿Qué pasa si ella es como tú y no lo supera? Estará marcada de por vida y se conviertirá en esta loca amante de las tijeras a la que le gustan las películas de terror. — Dijo un poco en broma. Me reí en lugar de dejar que el comentario doliera un poco más de lo que quería.

— Está bien... ¿estamos bien? — Pregunté, y ella asintió. Justo entonces llegó el camarero. — No, gracias, no me quedaré. Solo programalo y estaré en las sesiones, ¿de acuerdo?

Me puse de pie y comencé a salir del restaurante poniendo un poco de balanceo adicional en mis caderas. — Jade — comienza Tori. Giré. — Probablemente requerirá un poco de asesoramiento para parejas.

— Tori, recuerda que no quería salir del matrimonio... pase lo que pase con el psiquiatra que tomaré. — Y luego salí del restaurante Harvey, no muy lejos.

— ¿Como te fue? — Preguntó

— Ella quiere ir a terapia.

— ¡Oh! ¡Bueno, supongo que está lista para hablar! — Dijo emocionado y me llevó a su auto. Me permití ser arrastrada en esa dirección.

— Sí, solo llévame de vuelta al estudio para que pueda traer el auto, hombre. Quiero irme a casa.

— Bien bien.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Ni VicTORious Ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, la historia le pertenece a SKRowling quien me permitio traducirla para ustedes**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Damn, damn girl you do it well**  
**And I thought you were innocent**

* * *

Me liberé del beso y empujé a Melissa. — Está bien... suficiente, vete a casa Melissa.

— ¡Tori, vamos! —dijo frustrada. — ¡Hace cuatro meses que se fue! ¡Te quiero tanto!

— Mi hija está en la otra habitación. —Dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a la cocina.

— ¿Y qué? Debería acostumbrarse a eso. Tú y Jade seguirán adelante, no puede esperar que sigas siendo célibe por el resto de tu vida. — Dijo viniendo detrás de mí y envolverme con sus brazos. Ella puso sus manos debajo de mi camisa y rasgueó los músculos de mis abdominales. Besó la nuca de mi cuello llevando una de las manos para pellizcarme el pecho.

— No voy a ser célibe por el resto de mi vida — gemí. Ante el sonido, me sobresalté, saqué la mano de mi camisa y me aparté de ella otra vez. — Pero todavía estoy casada. No quiero que esta relación comience hasta que termine o al menos se resuelva.

Estaba frustrada de nuevo, y golpeó su puño en el mostrador de la cocina. Ella respiró hondo y dijo con calma. — Odio decírtelo, pero esta relación comenzó cuando comenzaste a compartir tus secretos conmigo en lugar de tu esposa.

La miré — ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Lo que quiero decir, Tori, es que si piensas en todas las cosas que me dijiste, y en lugar de que fueras tu que lo dijeras, fuese Jade, ¿cómo te sentirías? — Melissa dijo. — Junta tu mierda, Tori. No voy a esperarte por siempre. — Melissa agarró su bolso y salió furiosa de mi casa.

Ella tenía razón, por supuesto que tenía razón. Jade tenía razón... — Oh, ¿qué demonios he hecho? — Dije en voz alta cayendo sobre la cabeza del sofá en mis manos. ¿Por qué empecé a mirar a Melissa de esa manera? ¿Era solo un oído para derramar mi alma o realmente tenía una atracción por ella?

* * *

_Melissa es una bailarina de respaldo. Hicimos un número juntas para la gira que fue... un poco ardiente. Teníamos que conocernos muy bien. Un día, durante el ensayo antes de nuestra gira, Jade entró al estudio y se sentó a vernos practicar. Y recuerdo ahora, por qué Jade no reconoce a Melissa, porque Melissa no tenía cabello entonces. Era andrógina y se había cortado el pelo._

_Estaba tan metida en Melissa que no me di cuenta de que Jade había entrado. Esa debería haber sido la pista número uno que estaba a punto de cruzar una línea que nunca debería cruzar. Ella se sentó en silencio y nos observó bailar. Cuando finalmente la vi, ella me estaba sonriendo, con las manos en las caderas. Sonreí con una sonrisa vacilante y fui hacia ella. Besé sus labios en saludo. — Hola bebé._

_— Bonito baile. —Dijo y me acercó más y besó mis labios aún más profundamente. — Ven conmigo. —Dijo y me llevó al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de ella._

_Ella agarró mis caderas y me tiró con fuerza contra ella. Me di cuenta de que Little Jade estaba lista para saltar. Gemí en sus labios sintiendo su dureza contra mí. Me dio la vuelta y me bajó los leggins y las bragas justo más allá de los muslos y entró en mí, llenándome por completo. Gemí cuando ella se movió dentro de mí. Besó mi cuello mientras se movía. Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y gemí más fuerte. Pero ella me cogió como si fuera la última vez... supongo que fue la última vez. — Mía —me susurró al oído, me hizo sentir un escalofrío. Era como si supiera que mi atención estaba en otra parte. — Te amo. —Me dejó ir y esperó hasta que me volteara para mirarla antes de besarme profundamente. — ¿Vas a llegar tarde esta noche? — __Preguntó. _

_A decir verdad, estaba un poco asustada, porque estaba empezando a ver una Jade que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Era la Jade de Beck. Era como si esa pequeña palabra hubiera pintado mi Jade de diferentes colores. Me gustaba la vieja Jade, me enamoré de ella, pero no me gustó la Jade de Beck, ella era mala incluso con él. __Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. Sé que sí, porque no había respondido a su pregunta. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó de mí. — Hey, intentaré llegar a casa temprano esta noche. — Dije tratando de apaciguarla._

_— No te molestes. — Abrió la puerta del baño y salió del estudio. Su cabello castaño castaño le caía sobre los hombros y se había deslizado de su soporte mientras estábamos en el baño. Mi esposa era humeantemente ardiente cuando estaba enojada, todo, desde su rostro hasta su caminata, me excitó. Entonces la seguí._

_— Jade... — dije deteniendo su avance hacia el auto. — ¿Cual es tu problema?_

_— Nada, Tori. — Dijo y de repente parecía tan débil. — Pensé... Nada, olvidalo. — Me entregó una caja con mi método anticonceptivo. — No olvides tomar eso, Dios sabe que no queremos tener otro bebé._

_Y luego caí en la cuenta de que habíamos acordado comenzar a intentarlo nuevamente, antes de que comenzara a reservar las fechas de la gira. Las píldoras en mi mano eran las píldoras del día después. Entonces me cabreé. Lo tomé justo en frente de ella. — ¡Solo quieres que quede embarazada para que no salga de gira! — Le grité de vuelta._

_Salió del auto otra vez y vino a mí. Ella se paró muy cerca de mí tratando de intimidarme. Sabía que no me haría daño, al menos no físicamente. — NO... es muchísimo más fácil trabajar en un matrimonio cuando te vas... Por favor, vete. Ve por todo el mundo. Vega y yo estaremos bien._

_— ¡No tienes que ser tú quien lleve a este bebé!_

_— Victoria... Si pudiera llevar a NUESTRO hijo, lo haría. — Ella gritó de vuelta, — Pero tú y yo sabemos que eso es casi imposible._

_Miré alrededor; Estábamos haciendo una escena. — Mira, ¿podemos hablar de esto más tarde?_

_— Lo que sea — dijo y miró a Melissa. — Diviertete con eso. — Luego se subió al auto y se fue. Me alejé y arrebaté la botella de agua de las manos de Melissa mientras volvía al estudio._

* * *

_— _¿Ma? — Me sorprendí cuando Vega salió de su habitación. Estaba sonrojada y un poco verde también. — No me siento tan bien.

Me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos. Sentí que su pequeño cuerpo estaba realmente caliente. — Oh, puedo ver eso. — Dije y la llevé a mi baño y la senté en mi inodoro. Saqué el termómetro y se lo puse en la boca. Luego salí a buscar una toallita.

Una cosa que tenía que decir sobre Jade, es que ella se ocupó de este tipo de cosas con más frecuencia, pero estaba acostumbrada a cosas como esta, gracias a Trina. Regresé justo cuando se apagó el termómetro. Lo saqué de su boca, la temperatura era demasiado alta. Es más alto de lo que he visto, con 40.4°C . Fue entonces cuando entré en pánico.

Pasé la toallita con agua fría y coloqué la toalla húmeda en su cabeza.

Fui a buscar un poco de acetaminofén y luego escuché a Vega gemir y una salpicadura en el piso. Aw vamos, ella estaba justo en el baño. Cuando volví el charco en el suelo reflejaba la comida que habíamos cenado Me acerqué a ella, corriendo para evitar que cayera al desorden en el suelo. Mi bebé esta debil. — Mamá. —Ella gimió por Jade y apenas podía culparla. Me sentí culpable al desear que esto hubiera sucedido durante el fin de semana de Jade en lugar del mío. — Cogí una toalla sucia y coloqué sobre el vómito en el suelo, recogí todo lo que pude y la puse en la bañera.

— Mamá no está aquí bebé, vamos a llevarte a la cama. — Dije mientras la acompañaba a su habitación. Volvió a vomitar mientras caminábamos sobre mí y la alfombra. Necesitaba a mamá, necesitaba algunas cosas de la farmacia.

La desnudé, le cambié la ropa y la acosté en su cama. — Mamá... — Vega lloró y mi corazón se rompió un poco.

— Traeré a tu mamá Vega. — Dije con un suspiro y salí marcando sus números en mi celular. El teléfono en la otra línea cayó al suelo después de que ella presionó el botón de hablar.

Ella buscó un poco y luego él dijo — ¿Qué?

Su voz sonó apagada. Miré la hora y eran las nueve y cincuenta. Posiblemente no podría haber estado dormida ya. Tal vez ella estaba ocupada, a la mierda, no me importa si estoy interrumpiendo. Esta es su hija también. — Hola.

— ¿Tori? — Dijo que obviamente no había mirado el identificador de llamadas antes de contestar. Lo que significaba que no estaba interrumpiendo nada. — ¿Qué pasa?

— Vega está realmente enferma y sigue llamándote. Necesito tu ayuda. Necesito algunas cosas para la rehidratación, y algunas compresas frías como puedas. Su fiebre es extremadamente alta y me está asustando.— escucho crujir su cama mientras yo hablaba.

— Sí, estaré allí. — Dijo y colgó el teléfono. Sin conferencias, nada, ella solo se levantó y aceptó venir.

Bajé a la cocina y tomé las bolsas de hielo que tengo en el congelador. Cuando volví a Vega, ella gimió de dolor. Levanté su papelera hacia ella y la senté. Ella vomitó y sostuve su cabello hacia atrás y le acaricié un poco la espalda. — Ahí tienes bebé.

Alrededor de las diez y cuarto, sonó el timbre, y antes de que pudiera contestar, la puerta estaba abierta. Por supuesto, ella todavía tenía sus llaves de la casa. — ¿Tor? —Llamó mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Vega.

— Mamá... — gimió Vega, estaba cansada. No pude lograr que se tragara la medicina.

— Hey... No hay que enfermarse. —Dijo tirando de Vega en sus brazos, tomó las bolsas de hielo que había sacado del congelador y las guardó en la funda de almohada de Vega. Puso los paquetes de hielo en él, luego forró la almohada con una manta y la tumbó sobre ella. — ¿Me traes otra toalla por favor? — Esto fue dirigido a mí. Agarré una de las toallas de Vega de su baño.

Mientras la veía preparar los otros paquetes de hielo, le agradecí a Dios que fuera la otra madre de Vega. Me sentí un poco perdida por un minuto allí, especialmente porque Vega realmente no me quería allí. Me quitó la toalla y envolvió los paquetes de hielo en la toalla. Luego lo colocó sobre su frente. Sacó algo de la bolsa y lo frotó en la barriga y el pecho de Vega. Ella le susurró algo suavemente, lo que hizo que Vega sonriera. Luego sonrió y mi corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido.

Soy una idiota.

Ella me miró con una pregunta en los ojos, luego volvió a mirar a Vega.

— Oh, lo siento —me disculpé, — Um, no pude darle la medicina para reducir su fiebre porque ella seguía vomitando.

— Lo supuse. — Dijo y solo se acurrucó al lado de Vega. —Mamá está aquí, hemos hecho esto muchas, muchas veces. — Murmuró a la niña y las cubrió a ambas con una manta. — ¿Puedo tener un vaso para mantener aquí? Voy a tratar de darle electrolitos cuando baje la fiebre. — Dijo. Asentí y me dirigí a la cocina. Cuando volví a la habitación de Vega, Jade y Vega estaban dormidas. Las observé por un segundo mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesita de noche, luego apagué las luces y salí.

Me di una ducha para quitarme el vómito. Pero no podía dormir con mis pensamientos en la mujer en la habitación de Vega. Salí a la sala de estar y me senté en la oscuridad con una botella de Limonada pura. Sólo pensando.

Supongo que la luz baja sobresaltó a Jade cuando se despertó, salió de la habitación con el teléfono en la oreja. — Pierce, Jade... — Estaba hablando con el productor de su programa, no me vio sentada en el sofá mientras hablaba en voz baja. — ¿Puedes posponerme el llamado mañana? Mi hija está enferma, solo quiero asegurarme de que esté bien antes de ir a trabajar. — Hizo una pausa y me vio sentada en el sofá y eso la sorprendió. — ¿Ocho? ¡Genial! Gracias. — Dijo y colgó el teléfono. — Pensé que te habías ido a la cama.

— No puedo dormir... — dije. — ¿Quieres una? — Le pregunté indicando la botella de limonada pura. Ella parecía insegura. Nunca la había visto así, pero ahora es un poco diferente. — No lo diré si no lo dices.

Ella se encogió de hombros. — Bien, seguro.

Me pongo de pie para buscarla y ella se sienta en el sofá. Se lo entrego mientras me siento a su lado. — Esa fue una buena sesión en el médico de hoy. — Dije después de un minuto de silencio. Ella me miró y puso los ojos en blanco.

— Todo lo que hicimos fue discutir. Me alegra que Vega no estuviera en la habitación. —Tomó un trago de su limonada.

— ¿Realmente querías tanto otro bebé? — pregunté.

— Tori, estaba feliz. Quería una familia más grande, diferente de la que crecí. Quería lo que tú y Trina tenían para Vega — dijo volviéndose para mirarme. — Incluso si Trina es un dolor en el trasero.

Suspiré. — Me gusta estar embarazada y amo a nuestra hija Jade, pero estaba trabajando.

— Si hubieras dicho que querías hacer la próxima gira antes de comenzar a intentarlo en lugar de guiarme y luego tomar las estúpidas píldoras después, todo eso no habría sucedido. Ella sacudió su cabeza. — Esto ... no debería estar sucediendo. Este divorcio es falso. Tu... asunto me angustia un poco, pero... no sé. Simplemente no sé. — Se puso de pie, su ira estaba saliendo a la superficie nuevamente. En lugar de dejarme verlo, decidió guardarlo para sí misma y se alejó golpeando la botella de limonada medio vacía en el mostrador de la cocina.

La vi retirarse mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Vega. Pensé en lo que había hecho, eso fue bastante cruel. Fue realmente egoísta. Tenía mucho en que pensar.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, la historia pertenece a SKRowling quien me permitió traducirla para ustedes.**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 7**_

* * *

_**You took this heart and **_

_**Put it through hell  
But still you're magnificent**_

* * *

Vega tardó unos días en recuperarse. Durante tres días, Jade estuvo allí cuidando a nuestra hija. No había hablado con Melissa desde que salió de mi casa. Tampoco tenía prisa por llamar y averiguar cómo estaba. Me ocupé de fingir escribir música, mientras Jade hacía lo que solía hacer cuando vivía en la casa. Era como si ella no se hubiera ido.

Sin embargo, ella no me habló, y hubo momentos en que comencé a sentir dolor por ella. Pero no podría haber estado tan equivocada sobre esto. No hay forma de que me equivoque sobre TODO lo que salió mal aquí. Jade seguía estando extrañamente zen sobre todo.

La última mañana que se quedó con nosotros, me desperté por un delicioso aroma. Caminé atontada hasta la cocina y, sin pensarlo, caminé detrás de ella y le besé la nuca como solía hacerlo. Ella se puso rígida y se volvió para mirarme. Nos miramos ambas por un segundo, y luego ella me besó.

Fue el beso más ardiente y apasionado que he sentido desde nuestra boda. Estaba lleno de su necesidad de mí. Ella me abrazó fuertemente contra ella, y yo respondí tan hambrienta como ella. Jade gimió cuando mis manos corrieron por su espalda y hacia su rechoncha y bien formada espalda. — ¿Mamá? —Escuchamos cuando Vega empezó a caminar por el pasillo hacia el desayuno. Nos separamos y ella me sonríe.

— ¿Qué pasa niña? —Dijo volviéndose hacia su comida quemándose en la sartén.

— ¿Irás a trabajar hoy? — Preguntó. Jade limpio del horario para el sábado, pero no para el lunes. Ella tiene que trabajar. No sabía cómo lo haría, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar sus líneas.

—Lo siento amiguita... aunque volveré esta noche.

— Kay... — dijo Vega sentada a la mesa. Parecía tan agotada como si el esfuerzo de caminar hacia la mesa fuera demasiado para ella.

Después de que Jade se fue, solo estábamos Vega y yo. No hablamos tanto como ella y Jade, pero supuse que estaba bien. Teníamos un tipo diferente de relación; jugamos mucho juegos.

Beck se detuvo para ver a Vega esa tarde. Había oído que estaba enferma y vino a pasar el rato. Tuvo un llamado súper temprano, y había terminado el día al mediodía. Lo que creo es que habló con Jade esa mañana. Porque él estaba tratando de preguntar, sin preguntar directamente, si iba a abandonar el divorcio. — Estoy pensando en ello. — Respondí.

Él sonrió. — Esa es la mejor decisión que tomarías desde que te casaste con ella.

Sonreí, — Hemos estado hablando mucho, y no sé... — me detuve con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro.

— Ella es una criatura fascinante, ¿verdad? — Preguntó que tenía una mirada lejana en sus rasgos. — Pensé que rompería en su cumpleaños. Estaba borracha esa noche después de que Vega se fue a la cama.

Lo miré, — ¿estabas allí?

— Vega me envió un mensaje de texto y me dijo que trajera a todos y que estuvieran en la casa, ella planeó una fiesta sorpresa para ella.

Sonreí, esa es mi chica. — ¿Lo hizo?

— Sí, ella me recordó a ti cuando hizo eso. Siempre haciendo que las cosas sucedan. — Me reí. — Pensé que nunca volvería a hablar con Jade después de esa noche...

— ¿Por qué?

— Ambos estábamos tan chapoteados y... espera — se detuvo a mitad de la oración y se volvió pálido. "¿Ella no te lo dijo?

— ¿Decirme que? — Dije frunciendo el ceño.

— Bueno, dijiste que habías estado hablando más, y pensé que ella... ¿sabes qué? Me tengo que ir.— Él se paró.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué no me dijo ella? — Yo pregunté.

— Necesitas hablar con Jade — dijo, y salió de la casa. Cogí mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto.

**Yo:** ¿Qué necesitas contarme sobre tu cumpleaños?

**Jade**: Um... ¿por qué?

**Yo**: Beck estuvo aquí. Hablamos un poco.

Veinte minutos después, ella me llamó. — ¿Quieres hablar conmigo sobre Melissa? — Preguntó cuando contesté el teléfono.

— Jade, esto es diferente. — Dije.

—Maldita sea, es diferente. ¿Por qué me preguntas sobre cosas que obviamente no son asunto tuyo? — Preguntó, su tono era penetrante.

— Intentábamos comunicarnos mejor... y esta mañana...

— ¿Qué hay de esta mañana? — Jade preguntó con enojo — Eso fue esta mañana. Me estás preguntando acerca de algo que sucedió hace dos meses... en el que, podría agregar, estaba y todavía estoy irremediablemente soltera. Lo has dejado dolorosamente claro.

— ¿Te acostaste con él? — No pude respirar. Sabía que me estaba divorciando de ella, pero no esperaba que me lastimaran así. Ese encuentro no debería contar. No debería molestarme, pero refuerza todo lo que pensaba. Sabía que estaba casada con una mujer a la que le gustaba ser mujer. Le gustaba sentirse como una mujer, y no podía hacerla sentir como una, sin importar lo que hiciera, sin importar cuánto me quisiera. —Sabía que te encontrarías con un hombre en el momento en que te dejara ir.

— No corrí a ningún lado, me tropecé y me caí borracha por el culo. — Dijo con una risa amarga. — ¡Esto no es una maldita broma! Dime... ¿estabas borracha, cuando decidiste involucrarte con Melissa? —Preguntó su tono más serio.

— Nunca me he acostado con Melissa. — Dije amargamente Ja, eso la hizo callar.

— Pero me dejaste por ella... — dijo después de un rato. — Me dejaste para que pudieras dormir con ella. Así que tienes razón, no es lo mismo. Lo que hiciste, lo hiciste a propósito. —Ella suspiró y luego se sorbió la nariz al otro lado de la línea. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tenía lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. — Melissa sabe cosas sobre ti, que solo yo debería saber. Esa traición es mucho mayor si me preguntas. — Dijo entre lágrimas. La conocía tan bien que podía ver su rostro contorsionado mientras decía eso.

— Jade...

— Te amo, y estaba herida y borracha, y él estaba demasiado borracho para ir a casa porque no quería que bebiera sola en mi cumpleaños. ¡Mi cumpleaños! — Ella continuó su diatriba. — Se suponía que era un día feliz ... Estaba casada y tenía una hija e iba a intentar otra, pero estaba sola. Él estaba allí para mí. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Con Melissa?

Colgué el teléfono. No estaba haciendo trampa. No hice trampa. No me acosté con ella. Lloré por su dolor y lloré por el mío.

Pensé en lo que Melissa me dijo antes de salir de mi casa. Suspiré, necesitaba salir de la casa, no podía dejar que Vega me viera así. Eché un vistazo en su habitación, ella todavía estaba dormida. Fui al baño, me lavé la cara y volví a ella acariciando su cabello. — Hola bebé — le dije suavemente. — ¿Como te sientes? — Vega se estiró y sonrió.

— Estoy muuuy hambrienta. — Dijo y me reí, no pude evitarlo.

— Voy a hacerte algo, y tengo que irme, así que veré si Cat o Chanise pueden venir a verte. No puedo estar aquí cuando llegue tu mamá... ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Pelearon? —Vega preguntó, ella había disfrutado que los dos fuéramos tan amigables los últimos días; ella casi había olvidado que ya no estábamos juntos. No era la única.

— Un poco — susurré.

— Ella te ama, lo sabes ¿verdad? — Vega dijo suavemente.

— Lo sé — dije y caminé hacia la cocina. Teléfono en mano, tuve que salir de allí.

* * *

**Hacia mucho no colocaba una N/A: aqui. lo hice solo para aclarar.**

** El termino ZEN, al que se refiere Tori es un estado de calma, paz y tranquilidad, el cual era muy extraño de ver en una mujer tan explosiva como Jace, sin embargo ella aun no entiende como es posible que se haya mantenido de esa forma por todo el tiempo en el que Tori la ha obligado a estar separada de ella. **

**Nos vemos en el proximo episodio, muchas gracias por dedicarse un momento a Leer esta interesante historia **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, la historia pertenee a SKRowling quien me permitio traducirla para ustedes. **_

_**Enjoy it**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8**_

* * *

_**I… I'm a boomerang. **_

_**Doesn't matter how you throw me.**_

_**Turn around and I'm back in the game.  
Even better than the old me.**_

* * *

Conduje por Hollywood. habían señales de tráfico en todas partes. Era igual de bueno; No sabía a dónde iba. De alguna manera, terminé en el estudio de baile. Simplemente me senté allí y miré por las ventanas. Estaba vacío y me alegré. Necesitaba liberar algo de estrés.

Agarré mi juego de llaves y entré. Caminé directamente hacia el estéreo. Configuré mi perapod para reproducir una vieja lista de reproducción. Era música que Andre y yo habíamos grabado en el instituto. Era mi música pensante. Bailé por el estudio con 'Countdown', 'Shut up and Dance', '365'... lo que solo me recordó a Jade.

* * *

_Un par de años después de graduarnos de Hollywood Arts tuvimos una fiesta con todos nuestros amigos. André acababa de firmar y su primer video fue lanzado. Dio la casualidad de que era '365'. Jade, Vega y yo acabábamos de comprar nuestra casa en Malibú, con algunos de mis fondos fiduciarios y algunos de los suyos, lo cual no estaba mal. Y terminó siendo un video de lanzamiento / estreno de la casa._

_Vega tenía cinco años y todos nuestros amigos la malcriaban. — Está bien,ya empezó ¡Cállense! —Dijo Jade sentándose en el diván con una botella de limonada pura. Me senté entre sus piernas y me recosté. Ella me mordió el cuello y yo me retorcí en su abrazo, ya que la canción que fue escrita expresamente para mi esposa, fue interpretada en el video por nada menos que Jade West. Ella había llegado a estar en el video. Era tan extraño, pero aún no sabía de quién se trataba la canción._

_Gire mi cabeza mientras la veía mirarse en la televisión. Mis ojos vagaron por cada contorno de su cara._

_**I would try anything**_

_**For me to get closer to you…**_

_**Oh Jade do you believe**_

_**That it's just a phase.**_

_Le canté al oído y ella se volvió hacia mí. — ¿Qué? — Dijo con una mirada extraña en su rostro, realmente no podía verme desde donde estaba mi cabeza, así que se dio por vencida y miró al televisor._

_— Solo estoy cantando la letra original. — Dije suavemente_

_— ¡Tori! —Andre dijo desde el otro extremo del sofá tirando la almohada a mi cabeza. Jade se echó a reír, los tres lo hicimos. Los demás simplemente nos miraron porque no sabían de qué habíamos estado hablando._

_— ¿De qué estás hablando? acerca de letras originales._

_— Andre se enamoró de ti en H.A. durante toda una semana. — Le dije. Se sonrojó, y es la primera vez que puedo decir que se sonrojó de un rojo intenso desde que tuvo que contarme sobre la pequeña Jade._

_Ella lo miró. Levantó las manos y luego se cubrió la cara. — Fue más como un mes. Pero tú estabas con Beck, no iba a hacer nada al respecto._

_— Obviamente Tori no tuvo reservas. — Dijo Beck. Todavía está un poco amargado, creo. Probablemente por eso se aseguró de que supiera lo que hicieron, porque si conociera a mi esposa, no me lo haría saber a menos que terminara embarazada._

_— No amigo, ustedes estaban separados. — Dije en defensa._

_— Esa es una mala defensa... no me besarías cuando Jade y yo nos separáramos. — El insistió._

_— ¡Eso es porque gay, Idiota! — Jade se rio de eso. Terminando todo el argumento. Si lo pensaba, ella y yo tuvimos tantos momentos como estos; con nuestros amigos cercanos a nosotros; apoyándonos triunfando con nosotros. Todos estábamos en un buen lugar._

* * *

Hice una serie de giros mientras la música cambiaba de Song 2 you a Tango del que no me había dado cuenta que estaba en la lista de reproducción. Alguien me agarró la mano y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, pero me moví contra el cuerpo femenino sin abrirlos. Habíamos bailado juntos antes. Nuestras caderas se rechinan entre sí en una serie de pasos muy sensuales que mantienen nuestros cuerpos pegados entre sí. — Melissa, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que el estudio estaba vacío. — Susurré.

— A veces vengo aquí para trabajar en nuestras rutinas y para pensar. — Ella dijo, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras su mano rozaba la longitud de mi torso mientras me bailaba por la habitación. — ¿Qué te tiene tan agitada?

— Jade... — dije pensando en la mujer con la que realmente quería estar. Pero también tenía muchas ganas de lastimarla follándole a Melissa. Giré la cabeza y besé a la mujer que, si realmente me preguntaste, solo me recordaba más a Jade. Debido a que Melissa era una punk, no era tan femenina como Jade, no era tan nerviosa como Jade, no era tan hermosa como Jade. Ella no era tan curvilínea como Jade. Melissa era demasiado alta, demasiado delgada. Ella no tenía pecho, y sus ojos azules no eran tan intensos. Ella era una imitación barata. Lo entendí ahora.

— Puedo hacerte olvidar — susurró, — Déjame tocarte. — Pasé mis manos por el corto cabello negro y azul de Melissa y acerqué sus labios a los míos. Mejor hago lo mejor. Melissa me levantó y me hizo girar cuando me senté a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Ella movió su mano hacia mi trasero y la apretó. Gemí cuando ella me acompañó hasta la esquina de la habitación donde la cámara no podía ver y continuó besándome profundamente.

_Tori, piensa en esto por un segundo_... Me dije a mí misma y cuando la mano de Melissa se metió en mis pantalones, pensé en dónde realmente quería estar. La presión sobre mi clítoris demostró tener el efecto contrario en mí, de lo que Melissa quería. Me volví muy claro. Y en ese momento de lucidez mi boca habló. — Jade…

Melissa se congeló y me miró. Abrí los ojos y le devolví la mirada sin pedir disculpas. — terminamos... me voy a casa con mi esposa. — Sacó su mano de mis pantalones y me aparté del espejo manchado. — Gracias por... estar allí, pero nunca fui tuya. — Me acerqué al estéreo y agarré el perapod.

— Buena suerte — dijo Melissa burlonamente. —Probablemente ya encontró a alguien nuevo.

— Entonces tendré que recuperar a mi chica.

Cuando llegué a casa esa noche. Jade había llevado a Vega a su casa con ella. Ella dejó una nota enojada acerca de lo egoísta que era de mi parte que Cat vigilara a Vega cuando sabía que Cat tenía niños pequeños y que lo que Vega tenía era contagioso.

¿Era? No estaba enferma... pero, de nuevo, Jade fue la que se acurrucó con nuestra hija. Lo que significaba que Jade estaba enferma._ Oh mierda_. Regresé a mi auto y me dirigí a su casa.

Llamé a la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie vino a la puerta. Tal vez... Busqué una llave alrededor de su patio, pero no vi nada alrededor. Entonces vi a Vega a través de la ventana al lado de la puerta. Estaba caminando hacia el fregadero con una taza. Ella tenía su celular en sus manos, así que lo llamé. Ella se sorprendió y respondió. —¿Hola?

— ¿Está enferma tu mamá? —pregunté.

— Seh... estaba pensando en llamar al 911. — Ella dijo: ¿Debo hacer eso?

— Abre la puerta de entrada. —Le dije —Estoy aquí, la cuidaré.

Vega corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de par en par. Ella me dio un abrazo y comenzó a llorar. —No quise enfermarla.

— Lo sé bebé, vamos... ¿estás bien? — Le pregunté, ella asintió con la cabeza y escuché a Jade desdicharse en su habitación.

La había visto esta semana lo suficiente como para saber como podía ayudarla ahora, y que estaba demasiado débil para preguntarle a Vega con quién demonios estaba hablando, debido a eso estaba perdiendo todo el contenido de su estómago. — Cuida a mamá por favor. — Dijo mientras la llevaba a su habitación y la acostaba. Vega ya no tenía fiebre y tenía apetito, lo cual era bueno, simplemente todavía se sentía débil.

— Lo haré, iré allí ahora mismo. — Dije suavemente y besé su frente. — duerme ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Yo me encargo— Salí a la cocina y vi que se había tragado una botella entera de pepto, que sin duda vomitó. Miré a la mesa y su cena estaba intacta. Dos bocados fueron todo lo que había comido. Esto significaba que estaba vomitando bilis. No era bueno

Tenía que ver si podría tomar un poco de agua, o definitivamente iba a tener que llevarla al hospital. Tomé un poco de agua y una de las pajitas tontas de Vega que a ella y Jade les gusta comprar y la llevé al dormitorio. Estaba inclinada sobre una papelera con el pelo cubriéndose la cara. Puse el vaso sobre la mesita de noche, ella todavía no sabe que estoy en la habitación, así que la miro un poco antes de tocarla e inevitablemente enfrento el hecho de haberla traicionado. Alcanzo una banda de goma alrededor de mi muñeca y tomo su cabello en mi mano. Ella gime cuando siente mi mano en su cabello. Levantó la cara desde abajo y respiró hondo. — Gracias. —Dijo roncamente

— Shhh... — dije tomándo su camisa de dormir vomitada y levantándola sobre su cabeza. ¿Está mal que mire a mi esposa enferma y que me excite totalmente? Ahora solo llevaba puesta la ropa interior. Le di la espalda y busqué otra camisa de dormir. La ayudé a vestirse con eso y la recosté en la cama. — ¿Crees que puedes tomar un poco de agua?

— No... no... solo quiero morir. Pobre Vega, no puedo creer el dolor por el que pasaba — Gimió. —Me duele todo el cuerpo, me duelen las pestañas.

Sonreí, ella era tan linda cuando estaba enferma. Sin embargo, no se enfermaba a menudo. — Necesitas un poco de agua, recuerda que hiciste que Vega bebiera. Necesito hacerte beber ahora.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? Me odias, probablemente estés feliz de que esté toda lista para morir. — Ella se quejó un poco más. Pero se sentó y me dejó llevar la pajita a su boca.

— Deberías haberte quedado en la casa. — susurré

Ella me miró, gimió de dolor y volvió a alcanzar la canasta y vomitó bilis. Oh dios, ni siquiera podía beber agua. La recosté y metí el termómetro en su boca. Estaba temblando, así que la cubrí y le acaricié el pelo. — ¿Puedes llamar a mi mamá? — Ella murmuró y fruncí el ceño un poco. Joanne se había mudado a Nueva York hace cuatro años.

— Cariño, son las tres de la mañana en la casa de tu madre. — Tomé el termómetro de su boca cuando sonó. estaba casi tan caliente como Vega aquella primera noche. Tal vez porque se quitó la ropa y solo llevaba una camisa de dormir cuando llegué aquí. Ella se había enfriado.

— Tengo hambre... — Murmuró y luego se durmió. Fui a su cocina y agarré unos guisantes congelados. Ella no come guisantes, ni siquiera sé por qué los compra, pero estaba agradecida y la envolví en una toalla y se la puse en la frente. Revisé a Vega rápidamente y luego salí de la casa en su auto, porque ella tenía las llaves de la casa y compré una tonelada de bolsas de hielo.

Cuando volví a la casa, ella estaba gimiendo, creo que un poco delirante, estaba llorando. — Shhhh... Cariño, está bien...

— Me dejaste sola. — No lloró a nadie en particular. Solo para la Tori en su mente, porque tenía los ojos cerrados. — Me dejaste sola, prometiste que nunca me dejarías. Eso fue lo que decian los votos. Mentiste. — Mi corazón se rompió.

— Sé que lo hice... — susurré suavemente. Y comencé a cubrirla con las bolsas de hielo de la cabeza a los pies. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas furiosamente debido al calor y sabía que tenía que llevarla al punto de congelación para bajarle la fiebre.

— Ya no me amas. — Dijo en su delirio.

— Te amo, nunca te dejaré otra vez, lo prometo. — Le susurré al oído y besé su mejilla.

* * *

**N/A: Finally! Tori en ocasiones puede pasarse de Perra, incluso en la serie, U know that**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, la historia pertenece a SKRowling quien me permitio traducirla para ustedes**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 9**_

* * *

_**But I'm not even close without you…**_

* * *

Jade estuvo delirando durante dos días, yo también me enfermé, pero no tanto. No me atrapó como lo había hecho Jade. Tenía un poco de fiebre y un poco de malestar estomacal, pero todavía podía ayudar a Jade y Vega.

El tercer día, me desperté con ella mirándome. Me había quedado dormida con su cabeza en mi regazo. Ella me miró dormir y me sentí un poco cohibida. — ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? — Preguntó.

— Uhm... unos tres días, —dije estirándome y luego sentí su frente con el dorso de mi mano. —La fiebre bajó anoche finalmente. La tenías realmente mal.

Tomó mi mano y sintió mi frente, su rostro retorciéndose de preocupación. — Tienes fiebre.

Le quité las manos de encima. — Sí, estoy mejorando ahora. — Dije. No quería que se preocupara.

Ella se movió para salir de la cama y comencé a ayudarla. — No... estoy bien, tengo que orinar. Y estoy tan segura de que has visto suficiente por tres días.

Cuando ella entró al baño, fui a mirarme al espejo. Parecía un infierno Me quité el pelo del moño desordenado y me pasé los dedos por el pelo. Eché un vistazo al baño y Jade se pasaba un cepillo por el pelo. Vi un brillo labial en la parte superior de la cómoda y me lo puse rápidamente, luego salí de la habitación y fui a preparar un poco de avena para ver si podía atraerla para que se la comiera.

Salió a la cocina y sonrió. — Hola — dijo sentándose a la mesa, un poco como una reminiscencia de Vega unos días antes. — Solo quiero agradecerles por cuidarme.

— No podría dejarte aquí sola. —Dije suavemente revolviendo la avena.

— Sí, podrías haberlo hecho, no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo... dijo y respiró hondo, como si eso le dijera mucho. — Ya no.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — pregunté. Me miró como si acabara de preguntarle si pensaba que el cielo era azul. — Quiero decir, ¿crees que puedes manejar un poco de avena?

— Sí, supongo que sí... ¿Dónde está Vega? —Preguntó. Justo cuando lo hizo, nuestra hija apareció justo a su lado.

— ¡Mamá, estás mejor! —Dijo Vega abrazándola con fuerza.

— Sí, te ves bien bebé, —le dijo Jade, — ¿Ahora podrías hacerme un favor? Toma la cuchara de tu madre y haz que se siente, si no se relaja se pondrá tan mal como nosotras.

Vega hizo lo que le dijeron y me sentó frente a Jade. — Dile a mamá lo que le dijiste cuando estaba enferma. — Dijo Vega poniéndome en el lugar.

La miré desde mi asiento, luego miré a Jade. —¿Recuerdas algo que dijiste?

Jade frunció el ceño. — Apenas pude ver tu cara esa primera noche. — Ella dijo confundida.

— Está bien, —dije contenta de que ella no recordara nada.

— Sin embargo, recuerdo haber pedido una promesa... No recuerdo lo que era. — Dijo mirando más allá de mí como si pudiera ver a través de la bruma si pudiera aprender más de esa manera.

— Sí... y prometí algo. — Le dije —y lamento haber roto esa promesa.

Ella centró su atención de nuevo en mí. Mi mujer es tan inteligente que no tardó mucho en comprender. Porque solo había una promesa que rompí. — ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? — Vega puso un cuenco de avena frente a ella y ella sonrió.

— Jade, ven a casa. —Dije suavemente. Parpadeó y pensó en lo que iba a decir a continuación.

— No. — Tomó una cucharada de avena y la probó. Vega puso un cuenco frente a mí. La sonrisa que había tenido, desapareció cuando escuchó la palabra. Miró a Jade confundida. Jade esperó hasta que Vega consiguió su propio plato de avena para decir —Vega, ve a comer eso en la sala de televisión.

Vega suspiró y pisoteó fuerte hasta el otro lado de la casa. — ¿Por qué no? — Pregunté, sin molestarme en ocultar el desamor que causó.

— Necesito ver un cambio real, Tori. Porque esto no puede volver a ocurrir.

— ¿Que puedo hacer? — Pregunté, estaba empezando a desesperarme.

— Lo que podemos hacer es hacer un esfuerzo serio con el terapeuta — dijo mientras terminaba su plato de avena. — Tu no eres la única culpable aquí, y yo tampoco. Aparentemente, la terapia está ayudando un poco. Hagamos esto bien, para que esto dure.

No podía discutir con su lógica, y me di cuenta de que no me lo había puesto todo. Eso lo aprecié mucho. Alcancé su mano. — No soy nada sin ti.

Ella sonrió un poco, y luego se veía tan cansada cuando me apretó la mano. — Gracias por el desayuno, ahora ve a la cama.

— ¿Vienes conmigo? —pregunté

Ella se rió y asintió, — Estoy lista para desmayarme.

— Tienes algunas cosas del trabajo. — Dije suavemente y alcancé el paquete que había recibido ayer. Todas sus escenas para el episodio actual están en espera hasta que pueda regresar la próxima semana, y luego hubo un guión completamente nuevo para que ella aprendiera. Ella gimió cuando le entregué los paquetes.

— Métete en la cama, Tori. — Dijo al ver mi vacilación después de nuestra pequeña charla. — No pasará nada, y necesitas el descanso.

Me sonrojé, — Gracias.— Me acosté en mi lado habitual de su cama. Ella se unió a mí pero se sentó sobre las mantas. Estudió sus líneas en silencio y la miré. Luego me quedé dormida, supongo que estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba.

Cuando desperté, tenía una bolsa de hielo en la frente y estaba sola en la cama, estaba oscuro. Había dormido todo el día. La casa olía a comida. Me levanté de la cama y salí a la sala de estar. Vega hizo que Jade mirara un programa para adolescentes en Nickelodeon. Su cabeza acurrucada en su regazo de mamá. Vega se rió de algo que dijo una estúpida marioneta, y Jade intentó abrir los ojos. — Ese tipo es como Robbie. — Ella murmuró. — ¿Es este el programa para el que Robbie escribe?

Vega rio. —Sí... —Entonces estaba más interesada. Y también Jade, se sentó y prestó más atención.

— ¡Esa es Cat! —Dije cuando una chica tonta saltó a la vista. La esencia del espectáculo era sobre nosotros... todos nosotros... Había un Beck y Jade besándose en la esquina. Robbie suspirando por Cat, y luego estábamos Andre y yo. Me reí de uno de los chistes. La historia era una mezcla de verdad con algo de ficción. Porque la situación nunca sucedió; y Beck y Jade nunca lo hicieron tanto... ¿verdad? — Ustedes nunca se comieron cara a cara todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Jade me miró y luego se acercó a mí y me llevó al sofá con ellos. — Sí, lo haciamos... pero no delante de todos.

— Este es un muy buen espectáculo. — Dije viendo a Tori en el programa quejarse sobre algo u otro. — No me quejaba tanto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo haces... — Dijeron Jade y Vega. Los miré con la boca abierta.

Ambas ríen y las golpeé en la cabeza con una almohada. — Trabajaré en eso. — Dije riéndome también. Y vimos el resto del espectáculo juntas. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habíamos estado juntas así. Me iba a asegurar de poder hacerlo más seguido. — Creo que tal vez debamos hablar con tu hermano sobre lo que hablamos antes de irme de gira.

Jade me miró, — sí, tal vez... — me rodeó con el brazo y me apretó un poco. — Veremos a dónde va esto primero.

**N/A:Bien Tor... pasitos de bebe uwu**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, la historia pertenece a SKRowling quien me permitió traducir para ustedes. Sin mas que añadir**

**Enjoy It**

* * *

_**Capitulo 10**_

* * *

_**If you ask me how I'm doin'**_

_**I would say I'm doin' just fine  
I would lie and say**_

_**That you're not on my mind**_

* * *

Volvimos a nuestras vidas separadas. Nunca volví a presionar a Jade para que volviera a casa. Era como cuando empezamos a salir, la única diferencia era que... no teníamos sexo. Jade me estaba matando con esto. Recordé en la secundaria cuando Joanne le había pedido a Jade que se abstuviera. Jade dijo que eso despejó un poco su mente. Entonces ahora me estaba castigando.

Okey, entonces no es un castigo. Es solo que odio ocuparme de las cosas yo misma. Alcancé mi teléfono una noche en mi cama y llamé a mi esposa para rogarle una vez más que volviera a casa. La quiero tanto. — ¿Hola? — Maldición, esa voz es sexy.

Se me corta la respiración y mis bragas están mojadas. — Jade, ven a casa.

Ella suspiró; fue un suspiro profundo que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. — Mierda Tori. Habla sobre el momento adecuado para que llames. —Su voz era ronca.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté.

—Resolviendo un pequeño problema. —Ella gimió suavemente.

— Jade, podría ayudarte con eso. — Dije un poco excitado por el pensamiento de eso. Ella siseó.

—Mm mm... te hablaré a través de los tuyos... —Dijo con un gemido —Imagina cómo será la primera vez que hagamos esto juntas.

Salí a la sala de estar y Vega se sentó a ver el show de Robbie. — Solo ven y veamos cómo es.

— Vamos Tor... —ronroneó.

— Joder... —dije mientras casi me cremaba los pantalones cuando ronroneaba. Miré a Vega, luego entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta. — Está bien, jugaré.

Ella se rió suavemente, luego comenzó a guiarme hacia el mejor orgasmo autoinducido que había tenido. — Eso es bebé... — dijo en mi oído. — ¿Ahora no fue mejor que esperar a que pelee contra el tráfico para llegar a ti?

—No... —respondí —Pero fue divertido.

Ella se rio suavemente. — Abre la puerta.

Fui a la puerta de mi habitación y la abrí un poco. Jade estaba allí con una bolsa de viaje. Colgó el teléfono y yo salte a sus brazos. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y la besé.

Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Todavía estaba apegada a ella. Deslicé la bolsa de su hombro y luego tomé el dobladillo de su camisa. Me separé el tiempo suficiente para poner la camisa sobre su cabeza. — Tor... espera... ¡ESPERA! —Ella se rió y me dio la vuelta y me abrazó para que dejara de tratar de desnudarla.

Estaba a punto de quejarme, pero me mantuve bajo control. — ¿Esto significa que volverás a casa ahora?

— No... Significa que es fin de semana y quiero pasar tiempo con mis chicas. — Ella respondió a la piel en mi cuello.

Me sentó en la cama y terminó de quitarse la ropa. La pequeña Jade estaba en plena exhibición, y me di cuenta de que se sentía un poco incómoda. La atraje hacia mí. Entiendo completamente cómo ella todavía se pone nerviosa. — Oh hombre, te he extrañado... — susurré y me llevé su longitud a la boca. Sus manos se aferran a mis hombros y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás.

Pronto, su mano estaba enredada en mi cabello, y luchó duro para mantener sus caderas quietas. Ella dijo que odiaba cuando eso le sucedía, así que realmente trató de no meterme en la boca. La llevé a un orgasmo rápido, y luego ella me desnudó y me recostó. Sus manos adoraban cada curva de mi cuerpo; en marcado contraste con la última vez que hicimos esto en serio.

Ella me hizo el amor, como una mujer hace el amor a otra, con las manos y la lengua. Y cuando nos gastamos, ella yacía a mi lado, su rostro enterrado en mi hombro. — ¿Jade?

— ¿Mm? — ella respondió aturdida.

— ¿Tendrías a mi bebé? —Le pregunté suavemente.

Jade se levantó sobre su codo y me miró. — ¿Qué estas sugeriendo?

— Sustituyeme.

— ¿Te vas de nuevo? —Ella preguntó.

— No ... Jade, eres una madre increíble... pero no es para nada igual a como cuando llevas ese bebé dentro de ti... es el sentimiento más femenino del mundo. Eres una mujer, deberias sentirlo de esa manera.

Se tumbó de espaldas y miró al techo en silencio. —Quiero un niño... —dijo después de un rato. —El niño pequeño de Cat es muy divertido.

Le sonreí, — Sí, lo es. —Esta vez me puse de codo. —Podríamos preguntarle a mi papá, o a mi primo...

— ¿O Joel? —Ella preguntó levantó una ceja.

— ¡Él es prácticamente una versión masculina de ti, Jade!

— No lo sé, acaba de cumplir 18 años como la semana pasada... Es un chico aun.

— Pero él es un hombre y un adulto. Y podríamos mezclar un cóctel, un poco de él, un poco tuyo y podemos ver lo que sale...

Jade se rio. —Estas loco.

— Sí... pero, te encanta la idea, ¿no? —Ella suspiró y se volvió de costado buscando algo en su bolso. Mi esposa sacó un condón y se lo puso. — Oh sí, hola Little Jade.

Ella se rio y entró en mí. Ella era muy buena con esa herramienta suya. Sé que ella hizo esto para que el asunto terminara allí. Ella ya no quería hablar de eso. No me estaba quejando; ella fue tan buena.

* * *

— Entonces, ¿han reanudado tu relación sexual?

Jade se sonrojó. — Oh sí... — dije. Me pregunté cuándo había sucedido que fuera menos reservada que Jade. A Jade le encanta el sexo, pero no tanto como pudiera si no fuera tan tímida. Ella nunca dejó de ser consciente de ello.

— Jade, ¿no te sientes cómoda discutiendo esto? —El terapeuta preguntó mirando en su dirección. — Esto parecía ser un tema de disputa entre ustedes dos.

— Yo... uh.

Miré a Jade y tomé su mano. — Tengo que explicarlo. — Ella suspiró y apartó la vista de mí y miró por la ventana mientras yo explicaba sobre la pequeña Jade. — El problema es que Jade ha tenido dificultades con eso.

— Entonces, ¿por qué crees que Jade te dejaría por un hombre?

—Ella piensa que dado que no saldrá a la luz cuando estoy con un hombre, prefiero que sea así.

— ¿Es eso cierto? — El terapeuta preguntó.

Ella se sonrojó aún más y me miró. — Little Jade hace que el sexo sea mucho más intenso que cualquier otra cosa. Es la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo alargado para alcanzar solo a Tori. Little Jade es suya; es por ella. No lo hará por ninguna otra mujer.

Nunca la había escuchado hablar realmente de lo que se siente estar conmigo de esa manera. — Entonces, ¿para qué es Walter? —Yo le pregunte a ella.

— ¿Walter? — El terapeuta preguntó.

— A veces me gusta ser dominada, creo que eres sexy —Fue mi turno de sonrojarme.

— ¿Estás pensando en volver a casa ahora? —El terapeuta entonó. — Creo que es una buena idea, ahora que has cruzado el umbral íntimo.

— Tengo un contrato de arrendamiento de seis meses que vence pronto, simplemente no firmaré la renovación y luego me mudaré.

— ¿Cuál es la razón de tu resistencia Jade?

— Yo... — Ella no sabe qué decir. Ella me mira por la ventana y suspira. —Es todo lo de Melissa. ¿Cómo sé que si alguien golpea su ego de la manera correcta, no encontrará algo estúpido para dejarme?

— Esa es una preocupación muy válida.

— Está bien, lo entiendo... ¿por qué no podemos pasar eso? Quiero decir que te acostaste con alguien, un HOMBRE, lo superé, ¿por qué no puedes pasar esto?

— Beck no es un hombre. — Dijo — Y estaba borracha, mi proceso de pensamiento se vio afectado y estaba sola, hablamos de esto. Nunca hablamos de ELLA.

— ¿Por qué no nos dices qué fue lo que te atrajo hacia ella?

Sabía que tendría que contar esta historia, y en realidad no sé por qué ahora, no tiene sentido para mí ahora. — Jade y yo habíamos tenido una gran pelea. Eso no era inusual, pero era diferente, la pillé mirando a alguien... un hombre.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. — ¡Estaba CALIENTE! También te ves, no actúes como si no lo hicieras.

La miré, — Fue entonces cuando mi paranoia comenzó a meterse conmigo. Los paparazzi habían estado molestando a Jade cada vez más, porque se estaba volviendo demasiado excesivo, por lo que realmente estaba comenzando a alejarse un poco. Sentí que ella simplemente no queria ser vista conmigo mas...

* * *

_Me había ido al estudio de baile ese día echando humo. Tuve audiciones para nuevos coreógrafos. Melissa había llegado tarde en medio de una de las danzas del coreógrafo. — Eso no va a funcionar. A menos que pienses que Tori debería hundirse en sus labios mientras está en el escenario. —dijo después de que la persona se había detenido._

_La miré y ella me recordó a Jade cuando nos casamos, un poco más alta. Llevaba el pelo largo hasta la espalda. Había entrado justo antes de afeitarse todo._

* * *

— Espera, ¿Melissa era esa bailarina calva con la que te vi bailar esa vez? —Jade dijo enojada. Asentí y me mordí el labio. — Joder, Tori ... —ella se movió para levantarse pero la empujé hacia el sofá.

— Necesitas escuchar esto, Jade, discutiremos qué te molesta cuando termine. —Se sienta frente a la ventana.

* * *

_De todos modos, Melissa me impresionó modificando la coreografía de la otra bailarina, así que la contraté. Nunca había tenido una coreógrafa. Su estilo de baile parecía encajar. Tenemos que trabajar estrechamente juntas, así que cuando comenzamos a trabajar en nuestra primera gira juntas, nos acercamos mucho. Hablamos mucho, y creo que sabía que ella me quería, pero estaba casado y al principio no le presté mucha atención. Entonces... Jade comenzó ese show, y siempre hubo especulaciones de que ella estaba saliendo con este tipo y ese tipo del programa._

* * *

— Harvey es solo un amigo, y nunca iría más allá de eso. —Ella interrumpió.

— Bebé, lo sé... — suspiré —escucha.

* * *

_Ella siempre me decía: — Nunca me verías con otras personas si fueras mía._

_— Son amigos del trabajo. —Respondí._

_— Son guapos — dijo Melissa mirando un periódico sensacionalista. — Gracias a Dios que es gay, o juraría que estuvo con ese tipo allí mismo. —Ella había señalado directamente a Harvey. Entonces comencé a observar de cerca sus interacciones. Jade no era tímida con él en absoluto. Y tenían cierta química, por lo que probablemente los emparejaron en el programa._

_Empecé a hablar con Melissa y a decirle cosas que nunca le diría a nadie más que a Jade de antemano. Entonces las conversaciones comenzaron a ponerse más coquetas. Luego comenzamos a hablar sobre cosas que deseábamos poder hacer entre nosotras. Entonces, ese día, Jade había venido al estudio de baile y nos vio ensayando este número realmente genial, que fue la última vez que estuvimos juntas físicamente antes... mucho antes de que pusiera los papeles de divorcio. Ese día, ella me recordó cómo era cuando estaba celosa, y no quería que fuera así._

* * *

— Eras mía, no sabía que tenía razón, me convencí de que estaba siendo paranoica. No puedo creer que esta MIERDA haya durado más de lo que pensaba. —Dijo poniéndose de pie otra vez. — Noticias, Tori, tampoco me gusta ser un desastre paranoico celoso. No tengo prisa por sentir eso otra vez.

— Jade... —dije tratando de calmarla. Alcancé su mano pero ella la apartó.

— ¿Puedo irme ahora? — Le preguntó al terapeuta, pero no esperó la confirmación antes de salir de la habitación.

Miré al hombre al otro lado de la habitación y él frunció los labios. — Tienes que darle tiempo, ella tiene todo el derecho de sentirse como lo hace. Y tiene razón, lo que hiciste y lo que hizo es completamente diferente. Una aventura emocional para una mujer es algo difícil de superar. Cuando sucede algo físico, se puede descartar mucho más rápido si ocurre sin pensarlo o planearlo. Pero cuando es algo deliberado, es como si quisieras lastimarla. —Se inclina hacia adelante en su asiento. — Tienes que demostrarle que estás dispuesta a poner tu corazón en sus manos.

Asentí y silenciosamente salí de la habitación, cuando salí del edificio, Jade se había ido.

* * *

**N/A: Cambie algunas terminaciones porque quizas algunos no las conozcan, deje otras frases como la original porque a pesar de que (incluyendome) fueron dificiles de comprender al inicio, sin embargo un par de vistas seguidas me hizo entender la intencion de la frase y es complicado de explicar :v raro? **

**Gracias por los views y lamento la inconstancia**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, la historia pertenece a SKRowling quien me permitio traducir para ustedes. Sin mas que añadir**_

_**Enjoy it.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 11**_

* * *

_**But I go out and I sit down**_

_**at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth.  
No matter what I say, I'm**_

_**not over you**_

* * *

No hablamos durante el resto de la semana. Estaba tan enojada conmigo, pero seguí el consejo del terapeuta y no la presioné, solo la llamaba dos veces al día todos los días. No como cada cinco minutos como quisiera.

El miércoles decidí seguirla a su casa desde el trabajo y atraparla en ese momento, pero no se fue a su casa. Ella fue a cenar con ese tipo del espectáculo. Se veían tan atrincherados en la conversación que estaban teniendo. Primero ella habló, y Él escuchó intensamente. Asintiendo enfáticamente, frotando su espalda, luego acarició su mejilla. Luego escuchó mientras él hablaba, y escuchó su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, esa era su pose de escucha.

Ya tuve suficiente cuando la abrazó y la atrajo hacia él. Me dirigí hacia ellos y les dije. — Oh, él es solo un amigo Tori, ¡nunca sería más que eso!

Ella ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de saltar lejos de él, solo me miró. — Bueno... hola a ti también Tori. — Dijo alejándose de él y luego secándose una lágrima de su mejilla. ¿Había estado llorando? — ¿Conoces a Harvey? Harvey, esta es mi esposa Tori.

Harvey Chilló... ¡Chilló! Los chicos a los que les gustaba mi música así, generalmente... no les gustaban las mujeres. Lo saludé y escuché lo que decía. — ¡Soy como tu mayor admirador! He estado rogándole a Jade que me deje conocerte durante los últimos dos años... ¡qué gran amiga es! Y luego, cuando se separaron, pensé ¡Oh, no, nunca la conoceré! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que volvieran a estar juntas, el mundo simplemente no tendría sentido si se separan! — Miré a Jade. Ella me mio la mirada de "Te lo dije".

— ¿Eres gay? —Dije sin pensar

— ¡Eres Tori Vega! — Escuché desde algún lugar detrás de mí. El chirrido debe haberme delatado. Empecé a ser acosada por buscadores de autógrafos. Jade se levantó de la mesa después de unos minutos, Harvey le dio su chaqueta y ella me envolvió con ella y me sacó del restaurante a mi auto.

Una vez que estuve allí, volvió al restaurante con la chaqueta de Harvey. Creo que Jade olvidó que ella también era famosa. Ella también fue acosada. Pero no fue tan malo. Firmó algunos autógrafos y volvió al restaurante.

El jueves, le envié unas flores a Jade en el trabajo. En la tarjeta le pedí que saliera conmigo el viernes y que me llamara cuando recibiera las flores. Ella no me llamó. Tenía algo muy especial planeado para esa fecha; así que el viernes por la mañana, le envié un mensaje de texto al restaurante en el que estaría, y que la esperaría hasta el cierre si fuera necesario.

Ella no respondió. Fui al restaurante y esperé dos horas. A la segunda hora estaba llorando. De repente, ella estaba allí, luciendo tan hermosa como siempre, de rodillas secándome las lágrimas. — Lo siento mucho. Perdí mi teléfono... había estado tratando de recuperarlo todo todo el día. El restaurante está atestado afuera; tus planes se filtraron antes de que me transfirieran mi teléfono. ¡Deja de llorar!

La aplasté contra mí. No podría importarme menos que hubiera un millón de paps afuera causando un espectáculo. Ella estuvo aquí. Ella había venido. La besé suavemente, y casi me derretí cuando ella correspondió.

—Awwww — se escuchó alrededor del restaurante y no pude evitar reír.

— Pensé que no vendrías. — Dije y nos sentamos a la mesa.

— ¿Por qué haría algo tan malo? — Preguntó, y sinceramente no ha hecho nada que signifique nada desde que nos casamos. O incluso desde que empezamos a salir.

— Porque eres Jade West.

— Jade West-Vega. — Ella me corrigió. Sonreí y la besé de nuevo.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo de nuevo? — Le pregunté, a la mierda mis planes, quería hacerlo todo románticamente y ponerla en pie. Pero ella me barrió de la mía, y tuve que hacerlo antes que ella. Saqué un regalo de aniversario tardío de mi bolso. Era un brazalete, lleno de diamantes, pero estaba hecho con el mismo patrón de su anillo de compromiso, que noté que ahora todavía llevaba.

— Oh Tori, es hermoso... — Ella me besó de nuevo, — Por supuesto que renovaría nuestros votos.

— Tengo algo más para ti. — Dije y alcancé otro regalo esta vez, eran tijeras de plata con un lazo de regalo. Ella sonrió; ella todavía consiguió esa sonrisa satisfecha cuando consiguió un nuevo par de tijeras. Luego le entregué papel envuelto en un lazo de regalo.

Ella los miró y sonrió. — Esta es tu copia de los documentos de disolución.

— Sí, lo son. Fui a la corte hace unos días y me moví para desestimar la demanda. — Dije. — Así que este es un gesto simbólico, ahora estás atrapada conmigo, tendrás que presentarte si quieres salir ahora.

Tomó las tijeras y las depositó en el papel. Obtuvo esta mirada en su rostro que era como la felicidad, mientras hacía los primeros cortes. Hizo un intrincado copo de nieve en una de las páginas. Y algunos otros patrones bonitos con el resto. La mantuvo ocupada hasta que llegó nuestra comida y cuando lo hizo, se olvidó el desorden de papel esparcido sobre nuestra mesa y nos comimos nuestra comida.

Me dio un beso de buenas noches frente a la multitud de paparazzi y me susurró al oído. — Sé que tendremos que perderlos antes de llegar a casa, —¿acaba de decir ella a casa? —simplemente conduce un rato, se aburrirán.

Conduje por Hollywood, y cuando llegué a casa era la una. Y cuando se abrieron las puertas del garaje, noté que el auto de Jade estaba estacionado en su lugar. Jade me estaba esperando. Prácticamente corrí hacia la casa y miré a mi alrededor lo primero que noté fue que había más fotos de nosotros tres en la casa. Luego me dirigí a nuestra habitación, pero ella no estaba allí, entré en el armario que había sido suyo y la cantidad masiva de ropa que poseía había vuelto. — ¿Cuándo diablos llegó esto aquí? — Susurré y luego me dirigí a la habitación de Vega.

Jade no estaba con Vega, pero Vega estaba despierta leyendo. Se parecía mucho a mí con sus pequeños anteojos en la nariz, pero también a Jade. — ¿Cuándo llegaron las cosas de tu mamá?

— Esta noche mientras estabas fuera. — Ella respondió — Está bien, ¿no?

— ¡Es fantástico! ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

— En algún lugar, ella me dijo que podía leer durante una hora luego de mi hora de dormir. — Dijo alejándome como si estuviera perdiendo su precioso tiempo. Debe ser un libro realmente bueno. Entonces miré por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo?" Tomo el Pear Pad y reviso el Título. — ¿Los Juegos del Hambre? — La miré — ¿No crees que es horrible?

— No me estoy concentrando en eso... simplemente me gusta Katniss, ella es una patea culos.

— Vega, no dejes que tu mamá te escuche maldecir. — Dije devolviéndole el bloc.

— Oh, ella lo escuchó... casi me mata, pero tú no eres ella. — Sacudí mi cabeza y salí de la habitación.

— Buenas noches Vega.

— Buenas noches mamá. — Ella dijo y volvió a leer.

Regresé a nuestra habitación y finalmente la escuché. Ella estaba en la ducha, y yo me senté en el inodoro y escuché.

_**There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay**_

Me desnudé tan silenciosamente como pude; Me encantó la forma en que cantaba esa canción. Y su voz resonaba maravillosamente en el baño.

_**Shelter my eyes from the sun  
And wait for the birds to fly by  
Trying to reach every one  
And know what you're feeling inside  
Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye**_

Me metí en la ducha y armonicé con ella.

_**There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine**_

Jade se giró para mirarme y sonrió. Ella extendió la mano y tomó mis manos.

_**It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay  
Want to let you know that it's all okay  
Want to let you know  
That it's all okay**_

— Te amo Jade. — Dije suavemente que me besó. Entonces la sentí dura contra mí. Se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos. — Oh dios sí, no me importa.

Ella sonrió y me acompañó a un pequeño asiento especial que habíamos puesto en la pared de piedra para este propósito justo cuando llegamos a la casa y entró con un gemido satisfecho. — pequeña zorra cachonda. — Ella me susurró al oído mientras se movía dentro de mí. Sentí la excitacion recorriendo mi espalda cuando se dio cuenta de lo cachonda que estaba por ella. — Estás tan caliente, húmeda y resbaladiza, Dios, esto se siente tan... gunhf. —Ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración, y mis músculos internos se contrajeron involuntariamente.

— Joder, me encanta cuando hablas — gemí. —Extraño mucho tu voz en mi oído.

— Dios, eres tan sexy. Ahh... —dijo ella. Podía sentirla pulsando dentro de mí. Ella estaba cerca y solo la idea de que se corriera por mí, simplemente me llevó al límite. Me empujó, sus rodillas se derrumbaron, se aferró al banco y yo la sujeté para evitar que se revienta.

La ducha comenzó a correr fría y cuando la golpeó en la espalda y ella jadeó. La pequeña Jade se retiró rápidamente cuando Jade sintió el frío. Ella saltó lejos de mí, luego me golpeó con el agua fría, la apagó. — Nunca aprendemos, ¿verdad? —Dijo riendo mientras alcanzaba una toalla grande y nos envolvió a los dos.

— No, es de fácil acceso, además está el banco. — Dije.

— Ah sí, el banco. — Dijo besándome el cuello y llevándonos a los dos a la habitación. Una vez en nuestra cama, nos besamos como adolescentes hasta que Jade estuvo lista nuevamente. Le di la cabeza, ella me dio la cabeza, y luego Little Jade volvió a hacer lo suyo. A la mañana siguiente estábamos en una maraña de sábanas cuando Vega entró en la habitación.

—Mamás... vaya... olvidé cómo era... asqueroso.

Jade todavía estaba dormida, había trabajado rudo la noche anterior. — ¿Qué pasa Vega?

— Momma perdió su llamada.

— Jade... — dije sacudiéndola con urgencia. Ella gimió. Me reí entre dientes, — Cariño, despierta, perdiste tu llamada.

Se sentó, con el pecho desnudo, — ¿perdí qué?

— Whoa Momma... — dijo Vega apartándose de nosotras. — Sí, me voy ahora. — Ella salió de la habitación.

Miré a Jade y me fascinó su cuerpo desnudo. Me encantó verla. Se puso un par de jeans sin ropa interior y una camisa sin sostén, y se veía tan sexy. Se pasó un cepillo por el pelo negro, que era casi tan largo como el primer día que la conocí. Ella se detuvo y me miró, — ¿Qué?

— Eres tan ardiente... — dije, y ella se detuvo por un segundo debatiendo si quería irse al trabajo.

Se acercó a mí y me besó y me tocó, luego puso dos dedos dentro de mí. Bombeado dos veces y luego sacado. Se llevó los dedos a la boca y se alejó. — Te tendré esta noche, tengo que irme.

Casi me desmayo por el repentino cambio de contacto. Mierda, cuan afortunada soy.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Y están juntas de nuevo! Finalmente sucedió lo que todos tanto esperábamos. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, La historia pertenece a SKRowling quien me permitio traducir para ustedes. **

**Sin mas que añadir **

**Enjoy It**

* * *

Capitulo 12

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

_**And if I had the chance to renew  
You know there,**_

_**isn't a thing I wouldn't**_ _**do**_

* * *

Había pasado casi un año desde que volvimos a estar juntas. Nuestro aniversario. Lo estábamos haciendo de nuevo. Estábamos haciendo nuestras promesas nuevamente. Una semana y media después de mi cumpleaños, dos días antes del cumpleaños de Vega, como antes.

Llevaba un elegante vestido negro y morado de Empire, era el que había planeado usar el año anterior para los Emmy, pero me quedé deprimida el año pasado cuando gané mi Emmy en lugar de aparecer para obtener mi premio. En este momento, era el único vestido que se ajustaba porque el vestido que planeaba usar era corsete, y yo era demasiado grande para un corsé.

La miré molesta, mientras Tori me subía la cremallera. — Todo esto es tu culpa, ¿sabes? — Le dije. Ella sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Así es exactamente como me sentí la última vez. — Dijo con una sonrisa y una palmadita en mi vientre. —Además, el tuyo estuvo mejor planeado que el mío.

Suspiré y acaricié mi vientre. — Pero solo tenías uno allí. Llevo solo cinco meses y me veo como una maldita casa.

— Estás preciosa. —Dijo y me besó profundamente. Lo mejor de estar embarazada es el sexo. Es increíble, y estoy lista para más. Ahora entiendo por qué Tori me quería tantas veces cuando estaba embarazada de Vega. Aunque la principal diferencia conmigo es que Little Jade no sale. Soy toda una chica, todo el tiempo.

Profundicé el beso y ella gimió cuando sintió mi mano subir su espalda expuesta, desde su espalda baja hasta su hombro y comenzó a quitarse el vestido de los hombros. — Whoa tigre. — Tori dijo alejándose.

Me quejé un poco cuando ella se alejó de mis manos. Y ella se rió entre dientes mientras se acercaba al espejo para retocarse el maquillaje. Suspiré y me moví para sentarme en el banco del tocador.

Retoqué el mío. Vega entró en la habitación luciendo tan bonita que casi lloro. Pero, de nuevo, casi lloro por todo lo hermosa que es ahora. —¡Hola mamá, hola momma! se ven muy lindas. —Dijo dándole un abrazo a Tori y luego viniendo a mí y dándome un abrazo.

— Gracias bebé — le dije mientras continuaba maquillándome.

— ¡Adivina qué mamá! — Dijo Vega sentada a mi lado. La miré, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Puse el rimel y puse toda mi atención en ella.

— ¿Qué pasa nenita?

— Troy está aquí... —Dijo con un susurro emocionado. Sonreí. Vega estaba radiante, no podía quedarse quieta.

— ¿Quién es Troy? — Tori preguntó. Vega se cubrió la cara un poco avergonzada.

Me reí y la rodeé con mi brazo. — Es la cita de Vega para la fiesta.

¡Momma! —Dijo Vega.

— ¿Cita? —Tori dijo al mismo tiempo. Ella no estaba divertida.

— Tori, cálmate, tengo que ver a este Troy... es un chico que la ha estado persiguiendo por la escuela y burlándose de ella cuando la atrapa. — Me pongo de pie y voy a la ventana que da al patio trasero. — ¿Cuál es él? —Vega gimió mortificada.

Tori se rió y tiró de Vega hacia la ventana. — Sí, veamos a este Troy.

Vega señaló a un niño tan alto como yo. — Vega, ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿Treinta?

— ¡MAMAS, tiene doce años! — Vega chilló. —Él es realmente alto.

— Es realmente lindo, dejaría que él también me atrapara si fuera tú. — Comenté y me alejé de la ventana. — Lástima que no se te permita salir hasta que tengas treinta. — Bromeé

Tori sonrió de lado. — Cuarenta y cinco, como mucho — agregó.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — Dijo Vega y salió de la habitación. Tori y yo nos disolvimos en la risa.

— Wow... ella tiene algunos gustos, ¿eh? — Tori dijo

— Es como Beck número dos. — Dije poniéndome de pie. — Muy bien, creo que estoy lista.

Tori me miró y se echó a reír. — Jade, tus zapatos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Descalza y embarazada no funciona para ti? —Pregunté mientras me acercaba a mis zapatillas junto a la cama y solo me metía en ellos.

Salimos de nuestra habitación para saludar a nuestros amigos y familias.

Mi papá tomó el brazo de Tori y la acompañó por la isla. Caminé por la isla con David, a quien me había acercado más que mi propio padre. — Te ves hermosa —me dijo. Le sonreí — Estoy tan contento de que Tori haya vuelto en sí.

— Tu y yo, ambos. — Dije, luego Tori tomó mis manos en lsa suyas. La ceremonia comenzó, y vi a todos allí. Eran las mismas caras que la última vez con algunas adiciones más.

Vega estuvo aquí esta vez, y Harvey y otras personas con las que trabajo; La banda de Tori; La esposa de Andre; y Beck y su cita. Beck me miró en estado de shock, lo había olvidado, él ha estado en Transilvania durante el año pasado filmando su programa de HBO. Sin duda me estaba mirando y contando y recordando que los bebés solo hornean durante nueve meses, no doce.

— Amigos y familiares, hoy estamos aquí para renovar y fortalecer los lazos que comparten estas dos mujeres. Aquí en el undécimo aniversario de su matrimonio. — El oficiante declaró. Las dos han elegido cantar sus votos.

Miré a Tori. Realmente no había cantado con ella frente a nadie desde la secundaria. Se volvió hacia mí, me miró a los ojos y cantó en su contralto aterciopelado. La canción que cantamos juntas en privado tantas veces desde que estuvimos juntas. Fue nuestra nueva canción.

_**I like your smile  
But even introductions need to last awhile  
Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong  
And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone**_

Ella tomó mi mano y me sonrió. Luego cantamos juntas.

_**There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay**_

Le sonreí, quería besarla, pero fue mi turno. Se siente genial cantar con ella.

_**So there you are  
Mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scar  
A hole in your heart  
And the same for me  
Is everything you touch keeping you down  
or setting you free**_

La miré a los ojos mientras cantaba; ella estaba llorando. Ella escogió ese verso para mí. Debido a todo el desastre que habíamos creado. Parecía ser la voz o la razón a través de eso. Al menos eso es lo que dijo. Nuevamente cantamos el coro juntas.

_**There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay**_

Continuamos cantando el resto de la canción juntas. Las millones de veces que había cantado esta canción, no podía comenzar a compararme con la sensación que me dio este día. Mi alma desnuda, con mi esposa frente a todos los que amamos.

_**Shelter my eyes from the sun  
And wait for the birds to fly by  
Trying to reach every one  
And know what you're feeling inside  
Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye**_

Nos abrazamos cuando terminamos la canción. Luego la besé y ella profundizó el beso mientras el resto del mundo se desvanecía en el fondo. Debimos haber sido así durante mucho tiempo, porque comencé a escuchar algunas risas nerviosas en el fondo. El oficiante se aclaró la garganta. — Damas, si quieren, terminaremos la ceremonia.

La pequeña reunión se rió cuando nos separamos. Tori extendió la mano hacia mi oreja y tiró de ella ligeramente con una sonrisa. —Lo siento — le dije y nos volvimos para mirarlo.

— Que tengan éxito continuo en tu matrimonio y la resistencia para trabajar a través de los difíciles caminos que el camino de la vida te lleva. — Él dijo —Damas y caballeros, una vez más les presento a Tori Vega-West y Jade West-Vega.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Cual habrá sido la impresion de Vega al ver a sus madres renovando sus votos despues de casi divorciarse? Leo sus opiniones, puede que este Horneando alguna sorpresa por ahí.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, la historia le pertenece a SKRowling quien me permitió hacer esta adaptación para ustedes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Tori**

* * *

**_I could get back on the right track  
But only if you'd be convinced  
So until then_**

* * *

Miré a Beck y caminé hacia él. Jade estaba hablando con Joanne, así que fui a hablar con nuestro amigo sola. — Hola — dije. Él sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Te ves genial. — Él me dijo: —Jade también.

— Lo se, ¿verdad? — Dije arrogante. Nos reímos y luego la miró con curiosidad. — Ugh... sé que todavía no estás haciendo los cálculos... amigo, tiene cinco meses de embarazo.

Él se rió, — No, me preguntaba cómo sucedió.

— Somos ricas, fuimos a una clínica de fertilidad. Queríamos un niño, pero Jade aún quería a su propio hijo, así que... Pedimos prestado algo de esperma y extraje algunos óvulos. Luego usaron secuencia genética para asegurarse de que el esperma de su hermano produjera un chico. Luego hicimos algunos embriones de sus cosas. Implantamos uno de cada uno. Y ambos se quedaron . — Le expliqué a la única persona en toda la fiesta que no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

— Así que está teniendo un niño y una niña... eso es increíble. — Dijo Beck cuando Jade vino hacia nosotros. — ¡Felicidades!

Ella sonrió y acarició su vientre. Por mucho que le gustara quejarse, le encantaba estar embarazada. — ¿Quién es tu novia? — Preguntó y finalmente recordé que había venido con una cita.

Beck sonrió, una sonrisa genuina y buscó a la mujer. — Chicas, esta es Zolena. —Zolena era ardiente. Brillantes ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño oscuro, su piel era una tez verde oliva como la de Beck. Parecía india, pero no lo era. Ella era negra. Me di cuenta por la redondez de su nariz y la forma de sus labios, aunque a veces... no se puede decir simplemente mirando.

— ¿Podrías dejar de babear por ella? — Jade me susurró al oído justo antes de extender la mano y estrechar la mano de Zolena. — Encantada de conocerte.

— Gracias, soy una gran admiradora.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, Jade se sentó en una silla mirándonos bailar al resto. Bailé con Vega. Ella se rió mientras yo la hacía girar. Miré a mi esposa, mientras ella hablaba con mi madre. Entonces surgió una canción sobre un bamboleo. Vega se emocionó mucho. — Mamá, ¿conoces este?

Sacudí mi cabeza. — No, ¿y tú?

Ella asintió emocionada, — Momma y yo solíamos hacerlo en la casa, dijo que ese era el único ejercicio que necesitaba.

— ¡Ve por ella! —Dije y vi como Vega corrió hacia ella y la llevó a la pista de baile.

—Uh oh ... ¡lo tienes niña blanca! — André dijo cuando Jade comenzó a tambalear sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Me reí y me senté al lado de mi madre mientras veía a mis chicas, André y su familia hacer el Wobble. Me encantó cómo se movía Jade, incluso si bailaba la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso en su grandeza se movía con gracia.

— Pareces muy feliz. —Mamá me dijo con una sonrisa.

— Lo soy mamá. — Le dije — No sé lo que estaba pensando. En serio, estaba fuera de mi cabeza. —Vi como el niño pequeño de Cat y Robbie corrió hacia Jade y comenzó a tratar de tambalearse con ella. Jade miró al niño de tres años con indulgencia y trató de mostrarle los pasos. — No podría haber elegido un mejor padre para mis hijos.

— Sí, ella ha sido una excelente madre para Vega. — Dijo mamá riéndose de Logan, Cat y el hijo de Robbie. —Estoy tan feliz de que estén teniendo bebés. No puedo esperar a más nietos, Dios sabe que Trina nunca se casará y se mudará de mi casa.

— Mamá ... sabes que ella solo regresó después de que papá tuvo ese accidente en el trabajo. —La defendí, —Papá está de pie ahora, pero la razón original por la que ella estaba en la casa fue por él.

— Lo que sea, ella puede irse ahora. —Dijo mamá cuando el bamboleo terminó, Jade gimió y se sentó a mi lado pesadamente.

— Santo cielo. —Dijo respirando profundamente. — Necesito comenzar a hacer ejercicio. — Ella dijo

Me reí, — Está bien, ¡encontraremos algo que hacer juntas!

Ella me dirigió una mirada de muerte, — ¿Estás diciendo que estoy gorda?

— Tori... — dijo mamá sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sabía que había dicho lo más estúpido de todos, porque había estado allí antes. — Bebé... quiero hacer algo contigo.

— El único ejercicio que quiero hacer contigo no lo puedo hacer en público. — Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Me sonrojé y miré a mi madre.

— Oye... Eso es lo que hacen las personas casadas. No tengo ningún comentario. — Mamá dijo tratando de ser muy amable con el comentario, pero no lo es. Jade hace eso para llegar a ella, y ella hace un buen trabajo.

— Awww... vamos Holly, no me digas que tú y David no disfrutan de un pequeño ejercicio horizontal.

Mamá se sonrojó, — Babe... — dije cubriéndome los oídos.

— Tor, ¿cómo crees que llegaste aquí? — Jade dijo con una sonrisa. — No todos necesitan tubos de ensayo. Así es como Vega llegó aquí...

— ¡Oh Dios mío... ¡Jade! —Dije sonrojándome ferozmente. — Mamá aún no ha superado el hecho de que éramos adolescentes.

— Oye, me casé contigo... papá se hizo cargo de sus hijas. — Jade dijo molestando a mamá una vez más.

— Oh, Jade. — Dijo mamá golpeando ligeramente el brazo de Jade. — Deja de jugar conmigo, ¿quieres?

Jade se rió y le dio un abrazo a mamá. Mamá se alejó sacudiendo la cabeza y Jade volvió a sentarse en su asiento. — ¿la estás pasando bien? — Ella me preguntó.

— ¿Sí, qué tal tú? — Yo pregunté.

— Estoy... pero prefiero estar haciendo otra cosa. — Ella respondió con sinceridad. No había podido mantener sus manos lejos de mí en todo el día. La entendía, la quería todo el tiempo cuando cargaba a Vega.

— Lo sé — dije sugestivamente y miré alrededor de la fiesta. Todos estaban distraídos. Me puse de pie y tiré de sus manos. — Vamos — entré con ella en la casa. Y hasta el estudio donde nadie pensaría en buscarnos. Apagué las luces en la cabina de sonido y nos abrimos paso rápidamente.

* * *

Cuando volvimos a la recepción, Jade tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Ella caminó con un poco más de balanceo hacia sus caderas. Sonreí, porque sabía que había puesto eso allí. Vega estaba bailando con Troy cuando volvimos a la fiesta. Jade tiró de mí para bailar la lenta canción que habían estado bailando. Eran muy lindos. Estaban sonrojados. — Esto es un problema... — dijo Jade mirándolos suavemente.

Suspiré, —Tienen once y doce... ¿qué podría pasar? — Pregunté. Jade levantó su ceja perforada y no dijo nada. Y luego un helicóptero comenzó a flotar por encima. — ¿Oh Dios mío en serio?

Jade lo miró, luego me besó y me llevó a la casa. — La fiesta terminó... —Ella me llevó a la limusina que esperaba en nuestra entrada, nos íbamos a Lanai. Vega se estaba quedando con Joanne en la casa.

Tan pronto como entramos en la limusina, mi esposa me atacó. Esta no es la primera vez, le encantaba hacer esto en una limusina, de alguna manera terminó sucediendo cuando íbamos de camino a los Emmy y los Grammys cada maldito año... Por lo general, porque el tráfico siempre era malo, especialmente cuando nos acercamos al teatro.

Ha habido un par de veces, donde el conductor de la limusina se puso un poco curioso y nos miró. Esto era habitual durante el punto en que ninguno de nosotros quería detenerse. Pero los conductores de limusinas tienen un acuerdo de confidencialidad con la compañía, por lo que nunca pueden decir nada sobre lo que ven en el asiento trasero. Desafortunadamente, LAX no tardó mucho, el tráfico era inusualmente ligero ese día y el conductor condujo alrededor del aeropuerto dos veces mientras terminamos. — Detuvo el auto y dejó la partición. —Bien, señoras,

— Sí... Aquí esto es para ti. — Jade le dio al conductor un par de cientos como propina. —Que la compañía me facture por su parte.

Él sonrió y tomó su propina agradecido. — Sí señora... ¿está lista?

— Sí — dije arreglando mi cabello. El conductor salió del auto y abrió nuestra puerta. Ayudándome primero antes y los dos ayudamos a Jade a salir de la limusina. Los Paps nos invadieron nuevamente. Jade sonrió y saludó. Hice lo mismo que ella y caminé rápidamente hacia el aeropuerto hacia las terminales privadas. Me sonreí al recordar la última vez que Jade estaba en mi avión turístico. — Cariño, tómalo con calma cuando subamos al avión...

Ella sonrió mientras subía las escaleras hacia el avión. — Es un vuelo de seis horas, tendremos mucho tiempo.

* * *

**N/A:** New Honeymoon? Maybe... i hope you like it guys!

Gracias Miguel por estar siempre atento a mis actualizaciones, espero que este episodio sea de tu agrado.

Para los que no conocen el Wobble, pueden buscarlo en Youtube, es una buena forma de hacer ejercicio ligero y muy divertida, la recomiendo, hasta ahora al menos bailo una hora al día cuando puedo. Nos vemos en el siguiente, ¡ya casi termina!


End file.
